Red Orchid
by Laluke
Summary: Tsuna made the ultimate sacrifice for his twin brother in order for him and his family to lead happy lives, thinking that they wouldn't even need him. He didn't know the decision he made would cause them t his much pain. 10027
1. Pain inside the Heart

Me: So, I have been a very bad person in not updating when I should have.

Tsuna: Yes, to bad, this is for another story and not your updates.

Me: I have a chapter ready for one of my stories! Though I sorta, accidently, kinda, forgot to acutally place it onto fanfiction....

Tsuna: One of these days the readers are going to kill you...

Me: I feel like I'm selling my soul for some reason when I'm around fanfiction.

Tsuna: In a sense you are.

Me: hhhhmmm, is that so?

Tsuna: indeed.  
Me: Anyway this fanfiction is a bit depressing and serious. So hopefully, I can put some funny stuff in this, without it being too depressing or making it seem a bit fucked up.

Tsuna: Whats it about?

Me: Well Tsuna, you have a younger twin brother. The two of you became Decimo together, but Byakuran is on the lose as usually. You thought, as long as the Vongola had your younger brother, then, it would be alright to sacrifice yourself and go tot he meeting that the Vongola are telling the Decimo to refuse to go. Since you thought that you were worthless and thought that if you were gone, it wouldn't matter as long as long as your younger brother lives. So, now, watch as you play puppet.

Tsuna: That does sound a little depressing.

Me: Okay, let dig it! 10027!!!!!

* * *

===== Vongola Mansion =====

Inside the beautiful Vongola Mansion, there was a beautiful room, with all windows as walls to let the beautiful light of the sun beam inside. But, it was night time right now and the glow of the beautiful ful moon beamed inside. Lighting the room with a silver glow, letting the figure of a man be seen sitting on a chair slowly looking at the beautiful garden that was right behind the glass walls.

The man was tall, like an average young would be. He was well built, but not to built and still had a slim frame for himself. The man slowly flicked some of the long brown locks that tirled aruond his shoulders. His brown haired looked soft to the touch and spiked out quite a bit. It was a little long so it went to his shoulders a bit, but it made the man look almost beautiful and deadly.

His skin was glowing pale that grazed a bit with a peach color. But, it made his milk choclate narrowed eyes glow a bit from their place. Making the man broad and yet smooth heart shapped face look even more handsome. But, a grim expression painted across the face of this handsome man as he leaned back on his chair. his black suit moving only a little, showing how tight and yet perfectly fitted it was.

This man, was named Tsunayoshi Sawada, the eldest son of the Sawada family and one of Decimos for the Vongola Family. The most deadly Mafia family and the most powerful in all history. But, that soon was to shatter as a rival family had appeared showing their fangs plainly to the Vongola family.

"Decimo-sama." came a whisper, that was so silent, even the man on the chair almost didn't hear it. "I persume that everything is ready?" asked Tsuna, his voice husky and slightly deep. The dark figure that appeared in the room, was cloaked, making it seem like they were a shadow or the grim himself.

"Yes, the excuse for you to leave early in the morning has been finalized, your brother and the rest of the family didn't see anything of it." stated the figure, which slouched a bit as it stood. "Good, if they knew what I was doing, there would be an outrage." stated Tsuna, leaning forward a bit. His narrowed eyes closed a bit, breathing in, before slowly opening them.

"Decimo-sama, pardon my rudeness, but, do you think this is wise? The Millefiore is something not to trust." stated the figure, making Tsuna softly smile at the figure. "Its alright, this will prove that if the Millefiore are looking for our demise, then I will be the warning signal." he stated, his long slender fingers slowly grasping a glass with red liquid inside of it.

"Which will cause the family to prepare and become stronger and fight for their right." he whispered, sipping some of the whine in the cup. Instantly Tsuna's nerves calmed a bit, but not entirely. The figure nodded a bit, making Tsuna chuckle for a few breathe seconds.

"You the only person that is always a mother hen." he stated, making the figure chuckle as well. "Not just me, the others worry of you too." stated the figure, making Tsuna look at the figure with a fake smile, causing the figure to sigh. "Decimo-sama, please, be on alert, I feel something bad will happen to you." stated the figure.

"If its from you, then I am sure of it that the Millefiore is out to get us, but I need physically proof." he stated, causing the figure to slouch even farther. "But, at what cost?" the figure asked. "You know, for a girl, your figure can be so manly." smirked the Demico, causing tsuna to wince in only slight pain as the figure wacked his head.

"Your always the same." stated the figure. Slowly the hand that was wrapped in black clothe appeared, showing only bones. "You really are death, now aren't you?" asked Tsuna, as he took the skeleton hand, petting the cold surface a bit. "Always changing subjects, yes? As for your question, yes, for my name is Death and to my enemies I shall bring it." stated Death, making the young man pout just a little.

"Mah! Your a girl though! At least wear a white or pink cloak! You look like a guy!" and yet again came another wack on the head. "I may be female, but at least with a black cloak I can make them instantly have fear than a pink one you gave me last time! My enemies laughed, before they got killed!" growled Death, making Tsuna chuckle.

Soon, silenced filled the room, making Death sigh again. "Decimo-sama, you do know that if anything happens to you, that it will cause much grief for the family?" asked Death, making Tsuna sigh. "Tsu-chan, will lead them to victory and as long as Tsu-chan is here, then my death won't matter." stated Tsuna, as he slowly started to get up.

"Do you still think no one in this family loves you?" asked Death as she watched Tsuna walk over to the door. He opened it and stopped in place for a bit. "Its alright, I chose this fate for myself." he stated, making Death shake her head. "You didn't answer my question." she stated, making silence fall again.

"Take care of them if something does happen to me." replied Tsuna, before he left the room. The door softly closing, making the click seem louder than usual. Death looked down to the floor, before she turned to look at he moon. The cloak revieled a skeleton face as eyeless eyes stared up to the moon. And with that, did she slowly start to fade back into the darkness of the shadows.

* * *

===== With Tsuna =====

Tsuna walked down the lighted hallways, his foot steps heavy on the dark oak floors, covered with beautiful red rugs. The young man walked down the familair hallways, before walking towards a room, where much laughter and sound were coming from. Tsuna stopped a bit away from the door, before slowly peeking inside, making sure no one would notice.

Inisde the room was two desk, both filled with paperwork. But, one was empty while the other, had someone sitting in it's chair, doing paperwork with a smile on his face. The young man, was a bit smaller than Tsuna, with a bit more thin frame than Tsuna, though he wasn't too small. Almost like a woman if you wanted to go further. He had the same color of Tsuna's hair, though it may be a little lighter than his own, and it was much longer, that it went down to the man's hips.

The man had more color in his skin that Tsuna as well, causing him to look a bit more healthier. The man's eyes also looked narrowed, but were more wider and bigger than Tsuna's. A black suit also clung to his body, but unlike Tsuna's expression, his face held happiness as he laughed with almost all the gaurdians in the room. This person was Tsunami Sawada, the younger twin brother of Tsunayoshi Sawada.

"Ryohei, you always seem to have interesting things happen to you on your missions!' laguedh Tsunami, causing the loud man to beam.

"Kufufufufu, yes indeed." grinned Mukuro, with Chrome giggling beside him and Hibari glaring at mukuro, but also having a grin on his face.

"Che, Lawn-head here always seems to get into something." stated Gokudera, with Yamamoto just shaking his head at him, but was laughing as well.

Tsuna smiled at the scene, before turning around to walk away. "I will protect this, even if I perish in the process, as long as this family can have this bright sky, then I shall fall behind gladly." thought Tsuna, before he started to walk softly away.

Only for him to stop as he saw Lambo coming towards him with Reborn and Basil between him. The three men looked at Tsuna with surprise, but didn't say anything as they bowed a bit respectfully. Tsuna placed on finger on his lips, showing them to not say a word, before walking past them.

As Tsuna vanished, did the three walk into Tsunami's and Tsunayoshi's shared office. "Ah! Reborn! Lambo! Basil! How are you?" asked Tsunami with a gently smile, making the three man smile back. "As good as ever Tsunami-dono." grinned Basil, before frowning. "Whats wrong?" asked the man, making Basil look at Reborn, who shook his head.

"Nothing, Tsunami-dono, nothing at all."

* * *

===== Time Skip: Morning =====

Tsuna sat in the back of the black car that was escorting him to the meeting spot that Byakuran wanted Tsuna to come to. Death was beside him, looking at Tsuna with an anxious expression, even though it was nothing, but bone.

"Remember Death, first sign of anything, leave and warn the others." ordered Tsuna, making Death nod. "I shall obey, even if my heart wants to say no." stated Death, making Tsuna nod. Tsuna looked out the window to see nothing, but woods, forests and more nature.

The meeting spot was at an abandoned warehouse just far away from any civilization. So, if they attacked Tsuna, then it would be all over. Even the driver in the car was Millefiore, as Tsuna looked at the all too familiar white uniforms that they seem to love wearing. I think the young man infront was named Leo or something of the sort.

Soon the car stopped, making Tsuna look infront out the front car window to see an abadoned war house, with Byakuran standing infront of it. Tsuna waited until the door opened, being helped out by both Leo and Death. Though, Leo seemed to look at Tsuna with a stern expression on his face and Death was looking at Leo.

But, Tsuna would have to brush it off for now, as he walked towards the slightly smaller and younger man infront of him. He was almost Tsunami's height, maybe about a inch higher, causing Tsuna to feel rather tall right now.

"Thank you for coming Vongola." grinned Byakuran, while Tsuna grinned back at him. "It is a pleasure Millefiore." Tsuna shook hands with Byakuran, before he lead him inside. Death followed behind, already alert and sending off signals of her displeasure. Once they were inside to both Byakuran and Tsuna go to the middle of the floor, before looking at each other. There were no chairs or tables that they could sit on. They both just stood their, with Byakuran having a sly expression on his face and Tsuna a serious one.

"So, lets get down to it, ne?" asked Byakuran, before snapping his fingers. Already men of the Millefiore were surrounding him, holding their weapons. At that, Tsuna activiated his flame and x-Gloves, while Death got into a slouched battle stance. "And the meaning for this Byakuran?" asked Tsuna, as he got ready to attack.

"I want to destroy the Vongola, that is all." stated Byakuran, before looking at Tsuna a bit. "Though, I was hoping for the other one, since he was a lot cuter." Tsuna felt anger swell inside his heart, and attacked by using the X-burner. Byakuran dodged it, while some of his men didn't. Death, already was fighting some men, by hanving dark melting hand like things coming out of her cloak, before ripping some men to shreds.

Blood was decorating the place as well as screams of pain and agony. Tsuna kept on fighting, even though the injuries started to rise around his body. Even though blood was almost completely soaking his figure and even though his heart was hurting. Tsuna, finally use his X-burner to destroy the whole war house.

But, Tsuna and Death looked at the hundreds of men that were waiting outside with their weapons up.

"You should just give up." stated Byakuran, as he stood, gaurded by his men. Tsuna glared at Byakuran, before taking something off his finger. "Death." he ordered, before throwing something to Death, who caught it with ease. "DECIMO-SAMA!" cried Death, as she looked at the Vongola ring in her hand.

"Leave." Tsuna almost hissed, making Death look down. "As you wish." with that Death turned into nothing, but a black blob, before heading towards the shadow of the tree. Once she hit it, did she seem to pass through, leaving no evidance that she was even here anymore.

"Whoa, that was a neat trick." stated Byakuran, before looking back at Tsuna. Tsuna glared back at Byakuran, before he starting getting ready his attack. "Your interesting, even more interesting than your cute brother." he grinned, at this Tsuna charged, ebfore slamming his hands down on the ground. Immediantly crystal clear spikes rose fromt he ground, swallowing a few men up in it's grasp.

Tsuna, then snapped his fingers, making the crystal shatter as well as the men inside. Spraying blood everywhere, while making it sparkle. "Whoa, whoa, don't get mad." grinned Byakuran, as a wave of men went after Tsuna, getting a few hits, before they were all slaughtered.

"Who can help it?" asked Byakuran as he watched more of his men get a hit on Tsuna, before being killed away. "He's rather cute and has some female curves, I wonder if he would be a good fuck?" asked Byakuran. But, he didn't have the time to laugh as he was blown into the ground. Byakuran's violet eyes looked at Tsuna in surprise as as he looked back at Byakuran with pure rage.

"Die." Tsuna hissed, before slaming his fist, into Byakuran's face. Or what Tsuna hoped it would be, as he just hit another man's face, that wasn't Byakuran. Tsuna looked in surprised, as he withdrew his bloody hand from the man's smashed face, before flying into the air.

"Interesting." came a voice, making Tsuna look at the real Byakuran, who was currently sitting on a chair, with the company of the white table and sweets to go with it. He looked at Tsuna with a grin, making the man glare back at the white haired mafia boss.

"Sorry about that Tsu-chan!" grinned Byakuran, as he finally got up from his chair. "My men wanted me to be careful and I thought it would be a good chance to see your cute angery face." stated Byakuran as he walked over to the man that Tsuna had smashed his face. He looked at him, before taking a gun out and shooting him three time, in the leg, making the man whimper.

"I'm happy that you let me see Tsu-chan's angry face, but get this right." he grinned, before pointing the gun at the whimpering man's head. "I have no interests in that whore, the only thing I'm interesting in is Tsu-chan." and with that was their a loud bang.

"But, why? He was your own men?" whispered Tsuna, as he looked in shock at Byakuran, who smiled at Tsuna. "He said I had interests in fucking your brother with my face, so I had to give him punishment." he grinned, before looking at Tsuna with an insane smile. "And I can't wait to teach you on how to be my lovely pet and beautiful lover." with that Tsuna gasped as he heard a loud bang. He felt such great pain on his back side, that Tsuna, slowly closed his eyes.

His flames vanished, as his figure fell, before getting caught in strong arms. Byakuran looked at Tsuna with a creepy smile on his face. He held the man as if he were a fragile glass doll in his arms.

"Tsu-chan, I finally have you." whispered Byakuran, breathing in Tsuna's hair that had the fresh smell of spilled blood.

* * *

===== TO BE CONTINUED =====

Me: Well then......

Tsuna: ....................

Me: I hoped you enjoyed?


	2. Angst and Shots

Me: Here is the second chapter! Man, I am on a streak!

Tsuna: Yeah! A losing streak! -flings Wii remote around-

Me: You Tsuna, shall never win! I am queen at Brawl!

Tsuna: That's cause you do cheap shots!

Me: ….....SHUT UP!

Tsuna: And stop using Pit!

Me: Fine then I'll use--...

Tsuna: NOT POKEMON TRAINER EITHER!

Me: God! Then stop using Ike!

Tsuna: Hey! Ike may have strong attacks, but he's slowly and its hard for him to get back on the platform!

Me: So? Pit and Pokemon trainer have both have week attacks!

Tsuna: Fine!

Me: …..I also think Sonic's cheap.....

Tsuna: ….I think everyone does.....

* * *

===== Close to the Vongola Mansion =====

Death rushed to the Vongola mansion, with one thing following behind her like a shark. But, Death continued to rush, even with the slashing attacks that were behind her, that ripped up her cloak and crushed her bones, earning black ooze to spill from them.

"Decimo-sama! I will do this much for you!" she whispered, as continued to rush, before she felt something under her. She looked in horror as a wide mouth, with sharp teeth, close down on her mid section.

"AAAAAHHH!!!!" cried Death, as she fell to the ground, with a loud thud. She looked behind her at t he monster that slowly chewed on her lower half, before swallowing. "YOU!" she roared, bring a black arm came from under her black cloak, piercing the monsters head. Death, grabbed onto something, before pulling it out. The monster, didn't even put up a fight like it did, while it chased her.

The monster died, by vanishing in little ashes. Death, breathed a sigh of relief. Before she started to crawl towards the mansion. She look at her left arm that just hand dangling with black ooze coming out. She finally getting angered by this did she ripe it off, hearing the cracking of her own bones, before throwing the arm to the side.

Not even watching it turn into ash as she continued to drag herself to the mansion. She continued to do this, until she was finally close to the doors of the back. "Decimo-sama." cried Death, as she continue to drag herself.

She was foolish, to not just kill that blasted thing and get this injured. But, she was injured in the last few battles, rendering her weakened. Even her experimental body will break. "But, not now, not until I finish his wishes." she whispered as she forced herself to crash through the glass doors. This alerted many, and soon the large double doors opened.

"DEATH!?!?" cried Ryohei as he ran over to Death, who in turn raised a hand to him. Ryohei gently checked her over, before a grim face was plastered onto his features.

"The other one...I need....." she asked.

But, her demand was soon answered as Tsunami came rushing in with worry on his face. "Death-san! What happened?" cried Tsunami as he knelt beside Death, who in turn chuckled a bit. "The Millefiore look for the Vongola's demise....this is proof." with that Death raised her hand to Tsunami. Tsunami quickly grabbed Death's week hand.

Feeling something drop inside, did he slowly open his hand, to see a beautiful ring, crested with some blood. "Wha...Tsuna-nii? " whispered Tsunami as he looked at the ring, his hands already shaking. "To fully prove that the Millefiore were searching for our destruction, did Decimo-sama........sacrifice himself and went to go meet Byakuran." stated Death, as she her hand grew weak.

"Many enemies surrounded us, and so, we fought, Decimo-sama ordered me to leave, and so I left with many enemies on my tail, do not worry, they are dead." she whispered, before her hand dropped on the ground with a shattering noise.

"Death-san!" cried Tsunami as he looked at the pieces of bone the ground that started to turn into ash. "Decimo-sama........and I....knew that I wouldn't last long from the experiments done to me....and from all the battles....it was expected...But, I didn't want to die a slow degrading way." she stated as she laid her head on the smooth marble floor.

"I wanted to do one last thing for Decimo-sama, the person who opened his arms to me and treated me...like a person..........but alas...this is all I can do." she stated, her voice sounding into a sob. Tsunami instantly noticed small steam of black liquid running down the empty eye sockets of the skeleton.

"Tsunami-sama..........Decimo-sama...thought....that even if him gone, no one would notice...no one would care....as long as they had the real sky." she stated, making Tsunami look at Death with surprise and horror. "WHY WOULD HE THINK THAT!" screamed Tsunami, which sounded more like an order.

"I do not know......but, my time is close......beware of the Millefiore, beware of the wars and heartache to come....and be safe.......Ryohei....I guess we can't go drinking this time....huh?" with that Death stayed silent. Tsunami slowly and carefully, touched her skeleton head, only for it to turn into ash at the gentle touch.

"Death......Why'd you have to end up like this." whispered Ryohei as he stared at the ashes on the floor. "So, that is why.....Tsunayoshi-dono...." whispered Basil, while Reborn stayed silent. His fedora kept over his eye, making a shadow over his face. His expression couldn't be seen, but you could tell that Reborn was in inner turmoil.

"Tsuna-nii...." whispered Tsunami as he held the ring close to him. His eyes were downcast and emotionless. Everything was feeling like their world just crumpled right in front of them. Which did, as the most loyal of Vongola members and the most protective Vongola Boss, are now gone from the Vongola Family.

Leaving nothing, but emptiness inside the hearts of many.

"I want everyone to double train, I want everyone to kill any Millefiore in sight, I want everyone to make sure they are strong enough!" started Tsunami, his voice laced with anger. "I want security to be raised! I want everyone to train a thousands times as hard and I want everyone stronger! I want us to take down the Millefiore!" he roared, earning battle cries from many.

"I will send out official orders soon! But, know this! By the Vongola name, I swear I shall destroy everything about the Millefiore! I myself will turn Byakuran into ashes!" with that, he left with long strides, while everyone started running around in a frenzy.

Ryohei stayed behind with Basil, Reborn and Dino. They looked at the ashes of Death, with emotionless stares, until Ryohei broke it with deep grief. "She was my friend." Ryohei whispered, remembering the fun times both he and death had.

"At first, I was freaked out.....but fully knowing her, was she the most loyal person ever." he whispered as he touched the ashes with sorrow in his eyes. "But, she was an incomplete experiment from the Grosso family, she knew her body wouldn't last long.........and with each battle she did, did she grow weaker, but even me and Tsunayoshi, knew she wouldn't want to rot away doing nothing." he whispered, before sighing.

"I guess, I was also pretty reluctant and emotionless, when it came to Death's and Tsunayoshi's feelings." he whispered, as he patted the cloak. "But, I guess we were all extreme assholes for not noticing the loneliness, the pain and the sorrow that these two were feeling." he whispered, before he leaned back in surprise as powerful winds swept the room from the sides, out.

It carried the ashes, except for the cloak, away into the outside and far off into the beautiful sky. "I guess, she didn't want to bother us with cleaning her ashes." Ryohei joked, before clutching the cloak to himself. "I'm sorry Death." he whispered.

"We could have stopped him." stated Basil, before a hand was placed on his shoulder. Basil looked to see Reborn, showing nothing in his harsh coal like eyes. "We didn't know, we could have done nothing, and besides the Decimo's orders are final........thought.....I feel like I have failed a mission and my student." Reborn stated, before walking out of the room.

Dino kept frowning, before he walked out to look up at the beautiful open sky that showed many twinkling stares. "Tsunayoshi-chan, you may have thought your brother was the real sky, but truly he was only the bird the flew inside of it, keeping those company and protection....while you...." whispered Dino, a silent tear going down one of his eyes.

"You were the open blue sky, that protected everything and everyone, leading them your warmth and comfort.......while we drank it up without any worries, did we also give you nothing in return, except for selfishness." he stated, before punching the wall next to him.

"Tsuna, I know you might think it was you, who has failed this family, but honesty........." Dino whispered, with Ryohei and Basil listening in on him.

"It was us, the family, who has failed you." with that Dino left, with Ryohei and Basil following behind. In their eyes, was nothing, but regret, angst, sorrow and hurt.

* * *

===== Millefiore Base =====

Tsuna laid in a hospital like bed, with leather straps around his chest and metal chains connecting his wrist and ankle to the metal bars on the side of it. Many wires were hooked up to Tsuna, with a breathing mask placed onto his face.

Tsuna was wearing only a medical dress, with bandages wrapped all around him. Tsuna sighed, as he tried to move, only for him to not even make a budge. The situation he was in, wasn't good in the least. He had been defeated and captured, with his gloves gone from his side.

"Its a good thing, I didn't bring the box weapons." thought Tsuna, as he looked around him. He was in a white room, with only his hospital bed and machines inside with him. There was also a chair on his left side, but Tsuna really didn't take head to that. But there was a window, that was currently open, to show the night sky. And Tsuna knew, that they did that on purpose, just to torment him.

Tsuna head the wiggle of the door handle and looked face up onto the ceiling white tiles. The door opened, before softly closing again, with the sound of foot steps coming close to him. Tsuna felt the person go to his side, and with much annoyance, did he turn to look at a smiling Byakuran beside him.

"I'm glad Tsu-chan is awake, I was getting worried." stated Byakuran, while Tsuna just glared at him. "What do you want from me Byakuran? I am completely useless to the Vongola Family, and you don't have my ring, why don't you just kill me?" asked Tsuna, making Byakuran look at him as if he were insane.

"EEEHHH!! Are you crazy! Why would I do that to you Tsu-chan?" asked Byakuran, before petting Tsuna's head, who wanted to so badly, ripe his hand out, but couldn't

"Didn't I say, I was going to make you into a wonderful pet and beautiful lover?" asked Byakuran, while Tsuna just hissed. "I shall never become that." he stated, making Byakuran smirk a bit. "Oh, you will, you just need lots of medicine and training!" stated Byakuran, giving him the thumbs up.

Which made Tsuna wondered who the hell put this crack job as a Boss. "No matter what Byakuran, you will not break me!" he hissed, making Byakuran giggle again. "No worries Tsu-chan, Once I break you, you won't be broken for long! Cause I'll make you better and make you realize I was right." stated Byakuran, before snapping his fingers.

"Sho-chan!" he called, and with that a red head with green eyes, nervously came in. "Yes, Byakuran-sama?" asked Shoichi, making Byakuran nod to him. "Get the things ready." he stated, making Shoichi nod, before going out and coming back in with a rolling metal table. There were things on the table, that Tsuna couldn't see, as he struggled with the bounds.

"Keep the lights off Sho-chan and lock the door! Don't forget to also close the window and turn the switch on!" stated Byakuran, earning a nod from Shoichi. Who quickly did as he was told. "Sound proof now on." he stated as he closed the window and flipped the switch.

"Now, Tsu-chan this is gonna hurt a lot! So Shoichi gonna gag yah!" stated Byakuran as he got ready, what looked to be a syringe. Instantly he felt the breathing mask off, and a cloth forcing its way inside. Tsuna look at Byakuran with a glare, before he felt something stick into his arm.

"Here comes the first round!" stated Byakuran, pushing the liquid substance inside.

After a few minutes, did Tsuna feel discomfort, before he felt pain. Tsuna started screaming though, after another minute, after he felt like he was on fire or acid was thrown onto him.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screeched Tsuna.

But, his screams, were muffled by the clothes in his mouth and his body shook uncontrollable. Shoichi looked at Tsuna with pity, while Byakuran with excitement. He then took another syringe out, before piercing it into Tsuna again.

"The second round." Byakuran sand, while Tsuna screeched, as the whole bed shook. The machines were beeping off the rapid pace of his heart. Tsuna also started to sweat to the point where his clothes were soaked and the bed was starting to look damp.

"How long will this last Shoichi? Here comes another round." stated Byakuran, as he pierced another syringe inside.

"This could take hours, since all syringes must be used and he must be at least calm......so yes.... a few hours." he stated, as he watched Tsuna scream again. Tsuna was a handsome grown young man in Shoichi's eyes, and he felt horrible doing this to him. Seeing the horrible pain that the man was giving off, as he had done nothing to him or the Millefiore.

But, for some odd reason, Byakuran was completely obsessed with him. Shoichi, just went along for the ride as Byakuran helped him so much so far. But, that still didn't mean, he couldn't pity poor Tsunayoshi.

"There we go last one!" stated Byakuran, before he sat back watching Tsuna scream and claw at nothing. "Tsunayoshi has strong will, most people would cry or go into insanity, or even break phones to get out of the bounds, he's not even crying." stated Shoichi as he noticed that even though Tsuna was screaming and struggling, was he he not crying or struggling to the point where it would cause damage to himself.

"Yup! Tsu-chan, has always been strong in body, mind, spirit and in will! So Tsu-chan will need lots of medicine and training." stated Byakuran as watched with glee when Tsuna went into another fits of screeches and screams.

"No one will have Tsuna Sho-chan." stated Byakuran as he looked at Tsuna, with pure joy and love that a mad man can look. "Cause, Sho-chan is mine and will always be mine." with that, did Byakuran grin widely as he watched Tsuna scream in agony again.

"Tsu-chan, you'll never escape."

* * *

===== TO BE CONTINUED =====

Me: I hope you all enjoy!

Tsuna: …........

Me: Its not as bad as it looks! Here! -gets out syringe- I'll show you!

Tsuna: HHHHHIIIIIEEEE!! GET AWAY FROM ME! -runs-

Me: …...its just a pen! -clicks it to show pen- I love these things.


	3. Lesson and Sin covered Skin

Me: So blah, blah, blah, contest, look into my two other stories for information, blah.

Tsuna: Blah......

Me: So anyway, I was reading the ending to the chapter for this story and I started laughing.

Tsuna: Why?  
Me: Cause I put break phones, why the fuck would you break a phone? I probably was meaning to say break bones, but I'll leave it in there just for kicks. And I also saw that that I put Sho-chan instead of Tsu-chan at the end of Byakuran's sentence. But, that went my way since this is going to turn into a threesome.

Tsuna: So they were mistakes that worked out in the end?

Me: Indeed.

Tsuna: Or is it the fact that you deleted the draft and is too lazy to past and re-upload?

Me: Ssssshhhhhh, Tsu-chan gotta stay quiet! The readers will hear you!

Tsuna: ….....

Me: I hope you enjoy!

**Lemon is in this chapter so be warned for rape.........ENJOY!**

* * *

===== With Tsuna =====

Tsuna has never felt so much pain in his life. Finally after long hours of screaming and struggling with his bond and sweating like a pig, did the pain slowly fade away. Now he was nothing, but a wet heap on a bed with probably bruises where he struggled with the bonds.

Byakuran had to leave thirty minutes ago because of a meeting, leaving Shoichi and Tsuna in the room. Who was currently getting soaps, a large tube and basics things to clean Tsuna up. And when the bonds came off did Tsuna really want to run away or fight. But, his body screamed in agony making it impossible.

"Bear with me Tsunayoshi-san." stated Shoichi as gently places the man on a mental table brought in just to take out the bed that was soaked with sweat and to leave room for the large tube.

"....you...are?" asked Tsuna, looking at Shoichi with tired eyes. Shoichi looked at Tsuna surprised at the fact he was able to talk or still stay conscious, before nodding. Slowly taking everything off, including the bandages, did he sleep Tsuna into the warm welcoming waters.

"My name is Irie Shoichi." stated the red head, making Tsuna tilt his head. This caused Irie to blush a it as some of Tsuna's bangs curled around the mans handsome face, making him very appealing.

".....your....relationshi....p with....bya....kuran...what is it?" asked Tsuna as he slowly relaxed into the bath. Shoichi carefully bringing the metal table he was on outside to get a new one. Making sure that no one dared peeked inside, before being right back at Tsuna's side again.

"Byakuran-sama......states that he loves me very much." stated Shoichi with a slight blush on his cheeks. This earned Tsuna to almost chuckle at Shoichi showing the shy side of himself. But, if it weren't for the fact that he was in pain, in the enemies hands and with an enemy, did he re-frame from doing so.

"And so, I will forever be with Byakuran, even in death I would probably be forced to his side either it be willing or him finding me and taking me." stated Shoichi as he scrubbed Tsunayoshi arms.

"Then....why...does he wan...t...me?" asked Tsuna, making Shoichi freeze for a few seconds.

"I don't understand." stated Shoichi as he started working Tsuna's legs as he finished with his arms. The touch was very soothing to Tsuna, making him shiver at the touches, earning Shoichi to blush again, but this time the steam that came off the bath hid it from Tsuna.

"....he..has...you...why need..me?" Tsuna asked, making Shoichi make a sound that he finally got what he said.

"That is because we love Tsunayoshi-san very much.....for a long time." Shoichi whispered, but Tsuna couldn't pay any attention any more as he slowly went into much needed slumber. Hoping that when he wakes up that he would wake in his own bed inside the safe walls of his room back home.

* * *

===== Flash Back =====

"_Tsunayoshi-sama is very cruel when killing someone."_

"_Yes, but it for the good of the family." _

"_Yes, but unlike his brother......"_

"_Ssssshhhh, he'll hear you!" _

_Tsunayoshi sighed as he sat at a small white table with a tea set settled onto the surface. He was currently trying to enjoy an afternoon tea, but it seems like life doesn't want him to do that. Tsunayoshi looked over to the two men walking away from him, before frowning. _

"_It is to protect this family that I kill without mercy." whispered Tsuna, sipping some of his tea as he looked at the beautiful roses that were growing beside him. _

_It was times like these that Tsuna loved the most as everything seem to relax him. And just for a few seconds, to wash the blood that stand his body off of him. True to be told, that both Tsunayoshi and Tsunami kill people in order to protect their family. _

_But, while Tsunami gives them a clean and quick death, does Tsunayoshi just plow right through them, not caring if their dead or still alive. Either way they would be dead in a couple of hours. If the blood loss doesn't get them, then biting down on their tongues too hard would. And Tsuna has been scolded by many people for this, but yet he brushes it off and continues to kill. _

_This caused many of the family members to grow fearful of him. Leaning more towards Tsunami for great purity and sunshine, as well as warmth. While Tsuna gets his hands truly dirty with the blood of many. _

"_Hibari, please calm down." came a laugh, making Tsuna slowly look over to a very lovely sight. Tsunami was with Hibari, Gokudera and Ryohei. All of them chatting with some smile or for some a smirk on their faces. _

_But, Hibari looks like he was going to tear apart Gokudera, but Tsunami, like usual manages to calm down the raging beast. Unlike with Tsuna, does Tsunami have a warm air that tames any wild beast. As well as giving a good air to chat and be friendly. _

_While Tsuna's puts fear into the hearts. Tsunayoshi never has to calm down any of the guardians that are with him. Then again, none of them every joke around or smile for him. Instead it almost seem like they are on the edge. Like Tsuna was going to kill them if they weren't too careful. _

"_**Don't worry Tsu-chan.**" came a horrible whisper from behind Tsuna who froze. _

_Arms wrapped around his shoulder while a mouth went close to his ear. _

"_**Just like Sho-chan, You'll be mine too...forever and ever.......**"_

* * *

===== End of Flash Back =====

"NO!" yelled Tsuna as he tried to raise up, but was stopped by something. Tsuna blinked, before looking over himself, before glaring at the site. He was currently wearing of what looked like a straight jacket with matching pants.

His hands were behind him tied together by a leather bond. His arms kept tightly to his tights as more leather bonds wrapped around him. Almost covering his entire chest. He was wearing white pants that were long, which had chains connecting from one ankle to another. The chains on his ankle, made Tsuna realize the small sound that came from around his neck.

"Damn it." Thought Tsuna as he looked down to see a pool of chains on the white sheets. It seems he also had a collar that had a chain connecting on the ceiling as Tsuna followed it up.

Tsuna decided to look around the room he was in. Since the last thing he remembered was sleeping when Shoichi was giving him a bath. Which made Tsuna realize how refreshed he felt if it weren't for the damn restraints that were all over his body.

Tsuna noticed with distaste that the whole room was white. He also noticed that on his left side was nothing, but windows for walls, with white thick curtains on the side. Showing the beautiful skies and the buildings below.

The room was large with a bit of a steep as going to the windows were three steps, showing the small table and sofas looking out towards the view. Tsuna looked at the walls, ceilings and rugged floors to see only white. Nothing were on the walls and all around were either tables, sofas or chairs. Even the circle kind sized bed he was in, was made of white silk sheets. The only thing that wasn't white was the two metal doors that were on the other side.

"Damn it." Thought Tsuna, as he tried leaning back to tug the leash off or at least break the collar some how. He continued doing this until, he finally gave up and looked around. He noticed a small table next to the bed with a white clock on it that read 10:00 A.M.

"Damn it, I need to get out." thought Tsuna as he tugged at his restraints. Tsuna though, finally stopped when he heard foot steps closing near him. His body instantly tensed, and once the door opened, did Tsuna glare.

"Ah! Tsu-chan is finally awake!" stated Byakuran as he walked in with Shoichi following behind, pushing a cart with food on it. Which made Tsuna realize on how hungry he was, but didn't even dare show it. He rather starve that eat at Byakuran's hands.

"Tsu-chan must be very hungry! So me and Sho-chan are going to feed you!" stated Byakuran as he sad on the edge of the bed. Shoichi instantly started cutting the steak into bite size pieces as well as getting out the mash potatoes with a good smelling sauce on it.

"Wow, doesn't that smell good Tsu-chan?" asked Byakuran, while grabbing Tsuna by the hair who glared at him, even when he threw on his lap with his face looking at Byakuran's.

Byakuran gratefully took the fork with a piece of steak on it from Shoichi before placing it to Tsuna. But, Tsuna kept his mouth shut and he glared at Byakuran. He even turned his head away from the food, making Byakuran frown a bit.

"Eh? Why won't Tsu-chan eat the food?" asked Byakuran, before thinking with a foxy smile. "I know! Tsu-chan wants me to chew it for him doesn't he? Aw! Tsu-chan so cute!" stated Byakuran, before he started chewing the piece of steak that was on the fork.

Tsuna thought he was going to be sick and instantly started to struggle. But with quick movements was Tsuna laying against Shoichi's chest while Byakuran sat on top of him.

Tsuna noticed that Byakuran was leaning down to him in order to give him his food. But, even when Byakuran pressed his lips against Tsuna firmly shut ones, did he still persist. It wasn't until he felt something get pinched did he gasp. Allowing Byakuran to dispenser the food into Tsuna's mouth, before quickly moving back.

Tsuna was about to spit it out, if it were for Shoichi gripping his mouth shut, forcing him to swallow the food. Once the food was swallowed did Tsuna started to cough. "Good work Sho-chan!" grinned Byakuran, before leaning down and kissing Shoichi on the lips.

"Your welcome Byakuran-sama." Shoichi bowed a bit, while Tsuna just hissed.

"Now, are you going to eat your food like a good little pet/lover or do I have retort to meanie mean...means!" stated Byakuran, making Shoichi sweat drop at him.

Tsuna didn't say anything, but when Byakuran leaned down again did he take the food. "It's better than them touching me." Tsuna thought as he ate all the food this way until he was full.

"Good! And now it's time for your training!" stated Byakuran with a clap.

"Training?" asked Tsuna, before he gasped. Shoichi who was still behind him slithered his hands to his chest, pinching his nipples under the white fabric.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" demanded Tsuna as he bite back the sensations that he was feeling. Shoichi didn't answer as he continued to pinch and twist.

"That's silly Tsuna, were giving your some training on how to become the perfect pet/lover! Shoichi already is finished with his treatment and training a long time ago, so it's your turn." stated Byakuran looking at Tsuna and Shoichi with satisfaction.

"Don't touch me!" shouted Tsuna as he struggled from Shoichi's gripe.

"Now, now, take it like a good boy." stated Byakuran as he pressed his foot onto Tsuna's crotch, before massaging it and pushing it around.

Tsuna almost shivered as he felt the sensation being built, but then did he started to bite his lip. Once Shoichi started to lick his neck, did Tsuna pierce the skin, making blood dribble a bit.

"Ah! Tsu-chan! That's very naughty of you to do to yourself!" stated Byakuran as he leaned forward. Shoichi held Tsuna's head in place as Byakuran looked the crimson substance off Tsuna's face.

"Get off me." hissed Tsuna, his eyes going dangerous narrowed as he glared in hatred at Byakuran who just stared insanely at Tsuna.

"Do you want to do this the hard way Tsuna or the easy way?" asked Byakuran, almost purring out the question as he looked at the man up and down.

"Like I'll obey you anyway!" yelled Tsuna boldly, before a smack was heard. Tsuna didn't sound out any surprise or hurt. He just glared at Byakuran who's eyes were dangerously small and almost slitted. Tsuna then felt Shoichi behind him dig his finger nails into his ribs, but also didn't voice out the discomfort.

"Well then, hard way it is." with that Byakuran unzipped his fly and pulled out the erection he had that was kept under it's cloth like chambers. Tsuna was soon flipped to meet Shoichi's face to see the same expression on his face. Tsuna noticed that Shoichi's cock was already out and before he could say anything did Tsuna feel something press a bit against his entrance.

"Tsu-chan will learn, you will learn." stated Byakuran with a whisper.

"**AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!**" came the horrible scream from Tsuna as Byakuran forced his large organ inside him. But, before Tsuna could scream any more, was his face shoved down and something long and thick shoved into his mouth. Tsuna almost gagged as he chocked on Shoichi's cock that was now thrusting into his mouth.

"Ooohhh, Tsu-chan your already bleeding." stated Byakuran as he gave Tsuna no moment to rest as he started thrusting deep and hard into him. Blood dripping down and onto the white covers. Making Byakuran smirked as tasted some of it with his fingers.

Tsuna felt hot tears running down his face as Byakuran kept thrusting inside of his small entrance. Feeling Byakuran's warm cock continuing to slide with no mercy in and out of him. He also had to deal with Shoichi's cock in his mouth as he thrust deep into him. Tsuna kept gagging and saliva was already dripping from the side of his mouth.

"You enjoying yourself Sho-chan?" asked Byakuran as he looked as the red kept moaning and gasping. Byakuran thrust hard so he can lean forward enough to give Shoichi a deep kiss. Where Byakuran instantly won dominance and explored the warm caverns that were Shoichi's mouth. Sucking on Shoichi's tongue in order to taste him even more.

Tsuna closed his eyes shut, before opening them. Wishing to wake from this nightmare as he felt Shoichi's cock tense.

Until finally did he taste a warm liquid that came into his mouth. It tasted salty and warm to Tsuna, in which he wanted to puke it back up and wash his mouth out with soap. But, Shoichi didn't pull out of Tsuna's mouth making Tsuna look at him in horror as he slowly started to thrust again into his mouth.

Byakuran finally let go Shoichi's mouth, before continuing his thrusts into Tsuna. "You feel so warm and tight Tsu-chan." whispered Byakuran as he started to thrust into Tsuna harder and more randomly. All around you could hear the slapping of skin and moans coming from Shoichi.

It wasn't until he heard a small grunting noise from Byakuran and feeling himself being filled on the inside with something hot did Tsuna want scream, shout or bite down. But, his jaw already hurting from the abuse Shoichi was giving it. So Tsuna couldn't do anything, but glare with tears at the corner of his eyes running down.

Byakuran caught Tsuna's gaze, before smiling. "Don't worry Tsuna, I'll make sure you well filled and covered with both mine and Sho-chan's essence! Isn't that right Sho-chan?" asked Byakuran. "Yes." whispered Shoichi in a loving and caring voice. Though it didn't match the horrid expression that he held onto his face.

And with that did Byakuran thrust again into Tsuna. Tsuna this time screamed, earning Shoichi to gasp, pulling out quickly so that he could cum onto Tsuna's face. Tsuna at finally being free screamed a hoarse scream as he felt the large load go onto his face. At that, did he also feel Byakuran cum again inside of him.

"Tsu-chan, isn't this fun?"

===== Later......=====

"Well, I'm spent!" stated Byakuran as he was slowly putting his clothes back on after he had taken a warm shower. He slowly petted Shoichi's hair, who was also getting dressed before smiling at the mess on the white bed.

"Sho-chan you don't have to clean that so soon, so you can do it later." stated Byakuran, earning a nod from Shoichi.

Tsuna glared at Byakuran, but couldn't say anything as he leaned again the head board, away from the two mad men.

All over Tsuna's now naked body, was their cum or blood everywhere. Bruises as well as scratches could be seen on Tsuna's back, chest, arms and even legs. Already a bruise was forming on his cum covered face at where Byakuran had slapped him. Tsuna didn't dare move either for too much pain was pulsing down in his ass. Blood and cum was still coming out as many dribbled down along Tsuna's body. Tsuna had blink a lot for much cum was also dripping from his face.

But, Tsuna would not show submission as he glared at Byakuran in defiance who just smirked back at Tsuna. "Sho-chan, don't you just love Tsu-chan?" asked Byakuran, earning the red head to purely smile in innocence and joy.

"Yes!" he beamed, earning Byakuran to beam as well before heading to the door with Shoichi behind him.

"No worries Tsuna even though your medicine is tomorrow, I'll make sure to have two lessons for you the next day." offered Byakuran.

"Go to hell Byakuran!" screamed Tsuna, making Byakuran smirk go even wider.

"If I do, I'll drag you down with me." with that did they leave.

Tsuna just looked at where they left, before looking at his hands. Already some of the cum was drying and Tsuna felt sticky and miserable. He wanted to take a shower and scrub as hard as he can. To the point where Tsuna wanted to scrub all of his skin off. But, even then did Tsuna think that the sin that was painted on his body will wash away.

"I want to die." thought Tsuna, but instantly shook the quick thought away. He would not show that Byakuran had won...but he won't let Byakuran turn him into something like Shoichi, or maybe even worse then that. He would just find a way to escape.

"Tsunami, I pray you and the others are in better shape then me." whispered Tsuna, before closing his eyes. Even as Tsuna leaned against the wall, did sleep consume him.

And Tsuna hopes that he won't wake again.

In hopes to escape his hell.

* * *

===== TO BE CONTINUED =====

Me: …........Um...I need to take a bath....

Tsuna: Make that one billion for me.

Me: Shall I get the holy water?

Tsuna: By the gallons yes.

Me: Let's do it.


	4. Forced Changes and Free Shows

Me: I will not be lazy and finally update, I will not be lazy and finally update, I will not be lazy and finally update!

Tsuna: Hey, look at that, your updating.

Me: Yeah, I decided to finally update after I noticed it's been awhile since I have updated.

Tsuna: And now, the contest right?

Me: Yup! Okay everyone, the contest is going to easy and hard at the same time. I'm going to ask a series of questions and you must answer them all correct! But, if nobody answers them all correct, then I'll talk whoever was close. Now, in order to get the questions, you must e-mail me. My e-mail is LalukexChan at aim. And you must subject as contest or fanfiction.

Tsuna: We hope you enjoy the chapter.

Me: And good luck on the contest! Oh and here is another thing. Each person gets a different set of questions. So people can't cheat on this!

(**Sorry about that email thing, for some reason it wouldn't let me just type it out....strange.)**

* * *

=====+ Flash Back +=====

"_Congratulations on becoming Decimo!"_

"_The Vongola Family will surely be even more successful with you too!" _

"_Congrats!"_

_Tsuna smiled and thanked all those he came up to him. The ninth currently held a small party for them or large party, as to celebrate him and Tsunami becoming Decimo. As well as meeting some of the allied families that were close to the Vongola. _

"_Tsunayoshi-sama." Death whispered, as Tsuna finally managed to get from the sea of people to a more secluded spot outside. "Ah, Death, how are you?" asked Tsuna, making Death nod. _

"_I am well, but what of you Tsunayoshi-sama?" asked Death, earning Tsuna to grin lazily. "Sorry, it was bit to stuffy in there, so I'm out here for a little break." he stated, earning a nod from Death. "I'm surprise you managed to get out of there without people following you." stated Death, earning Tsuna to just smile at her kindly. _

"_I'm different from Tsunami, so of course." he whispered, earning Death to stare at Tsuna. Tsuna just looked back to see through the class walls of his brother. Surrounded by all of their guardians, each with a beautiful smiles on their face. "You should join them Tsunayoshi-sama." Death urged, hoping Tsuna would go and join the family that he too belonged too. _

"_It's alright." whispered Tsuna, before looking at Death. But was surprised to not see her, but Reborn instead. _

"_Reborn?" _

_**BANG!!**_

_Tsuna fell backwards on the ground, clutching the spot where he had just been shot. His eyes wide and looking with betrayal at Reborn. "Why?" Tsuna asked, coughing up blood, but Reborn just looked back at Tsuna in disgust. _

"_Your not one of us and you never will be." hissed Reborn, raising his gun up again, this time aiming for Tsuna's head. But, before Reborn can even do it did he screech in agony as his lower half was ripped off in an instant. _

"_Tsu-chan." came a whisper as Byakuran's violet eyes were staring into his own. Tsuna soon felt something behind him, before hands were placed on his own. "Tsuna-san." whispered Shoichi from behind. Tsuna wanted to scream, Tsuna wanted to push away, Tsuna wanted to kill them. But, for some odd reason, Tsuna felt nice at where he was. _

_And with that did he close his eyes._

* * *

=====+ End of Flash Back +=====

Tsuna's eyes slowly fluttered opened. His head felt very thick and his muscles ached. His lower region seemed to be expressing the most pain and his jaw felt sore. It wasn't until Tsuna remembered what had happened earlier, did he felt sick to his stomach. He felt like he was going to puke, but held back the bodily function.

Tsuna noticed that he didn't feel sticky anymore, and also noticed he had a new white t-shirt and boxers. Showering that someone had probably washed him while he was a sleep. But, even with knowing the fact that he was clean now, did Tsuna still feel dirty. Still feel the cum painted all across the skin. Which made Tsuna all the more want to scratch off his own skin, just to feel clean again.

Tsuna then looked over his surroundings to see he was in a cage t his time, with blush white pillows for the bedding. "Where am I?" thought Tsuna as he grabbed the bars, to try and look around, for a thick white curtain was around most of the bird like cage.

"Ah! Tsuna-san, your awake." came a cheery cry, making Tsuna instantly let go of the bars, and try to scramble as far away from the opening as possible.

Soon Shoichi was in view with a small smile on his face, before opening the curtains a bit. "Its time for your shots Tsuna-san." Shoichi said affectionately which made Tsuna want to turn death. "I don't want to take them." retorted Tsuna, making Shoichi frown a bit. "Eh? But, Tsuna-san needs his shots or else he can't be better." stated Shoichi.

"Better for what?" thought Tsuna, when he heard the cage open. "Bad move." Tsuna thought narrowing his eyes, before charging forward. Shoichi cried out in surprise as Tsuna charged at him, before making a made dash out the door.

"Tsuna-san! Oh no." cried Shoichi as he rushed over to the side of the room, where a large red button was. Slamming down on it, did a loud siren start ringing through. Shoichi then picked up the phone, waiting for a bit, panic was seeping down into him.

"Ah! Byakuran-sama! Tsuna-san! Tsuna-san is escaped!"

"Eeeehhhh? I didn't think that he would do this."

"I already sent the alarm, I'm sorry Byakuran-sama."

"Aaawww, it's fine Sho-chan! I should have expected this to happen, the medicine didn't take effect as fast I thought it would."

"Yes, Tsuna-san will is amazing."

"Indeed, so just heard him to my room, this might work out rather well for me."

"Understood."

"I love you Sho-chan."

"I love you too Byakuran-sama."

* * *

=====+ With Tsuna +=====

Tsuna ran with all he could muster with his weak legs. He could already hear the all the sirens going off as he ran. Tsuna's winced a bit as his legs were screaming for him to stop and something in his mind was screaming it to. But, Tsuna's will to get out was stronger as he continued to run as fast as he could.

"There he is!" came a yelled, making Tsuna stop to see some Millefiore men come into view. Tsuna's eyes narrowed as he looked around. He noticed a vase and instantly smashed it. Taking a few sharp shards, did he charge forward. The Millefiore men also charged, but they weren't as fast or as skilled as Tsuna was, which sealed their fast.

As Tsuna threw two shards in two of the men necks effectively going through with high speed. Blood already spluttered out like a fast flowing river. Splashing and staining onto Tsuna's shirt, before he slashed the last men neck without remorse or mercy. Tsuna then left the scene like lightning.

But as Tsuna continued did he see more of Millefiore. "I can't take that many on with just shards of glass." thought Tsuna, before making a sharp turn. Tsuna swiftly and elegantly continued making sharp turns and slicing open throats to men who tried to grab at him. Causing blood to be sprayed on the beautiful white walls and silver floors of the Millefiore base.

It wasn't until Tsuna ran into a a large room that looked to be a control room, with a smiling Byakuran in the middle did Tsuna curse. "So like cattle, did they slowly bring me here." thought Tsuna looking behind him to see his men blocking the exit. "Trapped like a mouse, ne?" smiled Byakuran with Shoichi slowly going to his side with a small frown on his features.

Tsuna glared at Byakuran, glass ready in his hand. Tsuna could hear the door behind him close and lock, as he watched Shoichi type something on the many control panels in the room. Tsuna noticed no one else was in the room, except him, Byakuran and Shoichi, this made Tsuna instantly charge forward.

"**Tsu-chan, stop it**."

"............!!!"

Tsuna looked alarmed as he felt himself stop, before he started to struggle with himself. "It seems the medicine is starting to work a little bit." stated Byakuran as he noticed Tsuna was still stepping forward. "His memories are also probably being altered as well." stated Shoichi, going over to Tsuna. He plucked the glass shard out of his hand, before throwing it into a trash bin.

"Damn you." hissed Tsuna, as Byakuran came over and petted his cheek. "Tsu-chan was very mean to Sho-chan." stated Byakuran, as Shoichi embraced Tsuna from the front. "It's alright Byakuran-sama, as you said to me, Tsuna-san, still needs his medicine and training." Shoichi whispered, earning a nod from Byakuran. "Yup! Speaking of which, get the shots out and punch through to the base once Tsu-chan is strapped in." ordered Byakuran.

Instantly Shoichi left Tsuna only to come back rolling in a metal table with metal straps this time. Tsuna was still having trouble with his body as Byakuran slowly planted him down on the table, before clicking the bonds in place. But unlike the other time where Tsuna was laying flap down, was he now sitting up a bit.

"Byakuran I patched through to the Vongola Base."

"What...." Whispered Tsuna eyes wide with disbelief. He looked over at Byakuran who smirked wickedly at Tsuna. "I wanna show your family that I'm taking care of you." he stated licking his lips a bit.

"BYAKURAN STOP!" yelled Tsuna, before signaling Shoichi.

"Patch it through."

With that did the large screen have a small loading bar, before the face of Gokudera came on screen. "What the hell!" cried the man, making Tsuna wince. "Of all the things." cursed Tsuna as he looked at Byakuran who smirked back at Tsuna, before looking at Gokudera.

"Hello! Is your boss in?" cheered yelled Byakuran as Shoichi placed a camera in front of him. "BYAKURAN YOU SLIMEY LITTLE BASTAD!" roared Gokudera as glared at Byakuran with pure hatred.

"I would like to speak with your boss please!" stated Byakuran in a monotone voice, shocking mock irritation. "Gokudera, patch it through to Tsunami-sama! Now!" came a few cries. "Please wait a few minutes." hissed Gokudera, before the screen went blank.

"Byakuran you are a sick man." hissed Tsuna, while Byakuran waited patiently beside him. "I know isn't it great?" beamed Byakuran, making Tsuna just want to punch the man in the face as hard as he could. Tsuna was about to say something, when the large screen opened up again. Showing Tsunami at the head of a table, with all his guardians, Reborn, Colonello, Lal Mirch and even Iemitsu.

"Byakuran." hissed Tsunami, his voice practically dripping with venom.

"Hello there Tsunami-kun! How are you?" asked Byakuran, with his usual smile. "What do you think Byakuran?" asked Tsunami making Byakuran chuckle. "Oh? That's right! Probably down cause you think that I killed your brother, right?" asked Byakuran putting a finger to his cheek in thought.

"**CAUSE YOU DID KILL HIM!**" Tsunami almost roared, making Byakuran laugh.

"Oh I didn't kill him, Tsunami-kun." stated Byakuran, earning Tsunami to raise a brow in question.

"Sho-chan! Move the camera into full view now! Then help me out!" ordered Byakuran in a sing song voice. Shoichi nodded and moved the camera back a bit, before setting it right. Tsuna could see by all their shocked expressions that they saw him clearly.

"Tsuna-nii..." whispered Tsunami in shock and disbelief. Like what he was seeing was a complete lie. Tsuna couldn't help, but smile for his brother Tsunami. "Tsunami." whispered Tsuna, earning Tsunami to spring up from his seat. His eyes showing a bit of hope into Tsuna's.

"Byakuran! What are your plans for my brother!" yelled Tsunami while Shoichi brought over a tray. "Oh, I'm just going to show you that I'm taking care of Tsu-chan very well! And that Tsu-chan will be mine soon, so please don't even think about trying to take him away." hissed Byakuran, earning Tsuna to wince a bit.

"And I'll show you the first steps to turn Tsu-chan into my beautiful lover and pet." with that he pushed the needle into Tsuna's arm, pushing the liquid inside. Already Tsuna felt the burning sensation creep into his arm. "AAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!" Tsuna screamed, already struggling and thrashing about. "BYAKURAN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO HIM!" yelled Tsunami, being held by some of his guardians. "Just giving Tsu-chan his medicine." stated Byakuran, putting another shot inside.

"Watch Tsu-chan closely, Vongola, cause I'm going to let you watch for the next few hours, hearing nothing, but Tsu-chan's delicious screams." grinned Byakuran. He looked very amazed as he watched Tsuna struggling and thrashing, while Shoichi wiped off some of the sweat that already was dribbling down Tsuna's body.

"Tsuna-nii! I'll save you! I swear I will! I'll save you!" yelled Tsunami trying to comfort his brother in anyway possible, making Byakuran practically bark his laughter.

"Please Vongola, in a matter of weeks, maybe days, Tsu-chan will be too far gone." he stated, looking over a bit to the screen. As Tsunami glared at him.

"And I swear to you Byakuran, that I will give you the most painful death and free my brother!" he yelled, making Byakuran wave his hand at him. "Empty threats have no meaning to me." he stated, before nodding to Shoichi. "Sho-chan, turn the TV on mute, they only need to watch, besides their voices are annoying." whined Byakuran as he pulled out the empty needle, before sticking another in.

"Yes, Byakuran-sama." smiled Shoichi, doing his orders with happiness.

"Tsu-chan, you are were very beautiful when you killed those useless pawns of mine." whispered Byakuran staring at the blood on Tsuna's shirt and skin.

"And you would look even more beautiful if you were killing those you once called family." he sighed in relief as he saw Tsuna start to have tears welding up on the corners of his eyes.

And Tsuna screams continued to echo through out the room.

* * *

=====+ TO BE CONTINUED +=====

Me: I hoped you all enjoyed it!

Tsuna: Your sick.

Me: I know.

Tsuna: ….........

Me: We'll see you readers later!


	5. Forgetting the Mist

Me: Well look at this, aren't I a sweet heart? Updating another story.

Tsuna: Yeah! Cause we have to stay in the middle of nowhere in a secret place!

Me: That is true! This reminds me of that episode of Ed, Edd, and Eddy! Where they hid under the bed!

Tsuna: …...

Me: ….........

Tsuna: Get on with it.

Me: Okay...HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY!!!

* * *

===== Dream =====

"_Tsuna-nii! Over here! Over here!" giggled a younger and more innocent looking version of Tsuna. Tsuna smiled as he walked on over to where the boy was, who instantly hugged him and burried his face into his stomach. "Tsuna-nii is always so warm!" giggled the child, making Tsuna smile, before it slowly turned into a frown. _

"_....who...are you?" asked Tsuna, making the smaller boy stiffen. _

"_You...you don't remember me?" asked the small child, making Tsuna instantly feel bad, but he couldn't help it, if he really didn't know who the child was. "I'm sorry, I really don't remember who you are." stated Tsuna, earning a sad chuckle from the child. _

"_But....Tsuna-nii." whispered the child. It's voice sounding more like rusted chains running against an even more equally rusted metal ground. _

"_I'm your younger brother." screamed the child over and over, clutching on Tsuna's sides painfully. "Let go of me!" yelled Tsuna, grabbing anything that was near him to try and get the younger boy or thing off. _

_Tsuna's finger soon came over something cold and instantly grabbed it. "I SAID LET GO OF ME!" screamed Tsuna. _

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

_That was the sickening sound that Tsuna heard, before opening his eyes and look at the corpse in front of him. Tsuna looked in horror at the half blown head of his younger brother. _

"_Tsu..nami?" whispered Tsuna, as the man stretched his finger out, to touch his younger brother's face. "Why did you do it brother? Why!!!" screamed the half blown head, making Tsuna gasp and push back from the body. "WWWHHYYY!!!!!" it screamed over and over, making Tsuna scream as well. _

"_WWH—GGAHH!" was it's last cry as a white boot mashed right onto the mouth. Breaking the jaw and teeth. Tsuna looked up in horror at violet eyes. "Forget everything." the figure whispered, and with that Tsuna saw bright light. _

* * *

===== End of Dream =====

Tsuna instantly woke in cold sweat, before looking around. Tsuna was in the same room the first time he woke on the bed, with his restraints still on. This time, though, with a new shirt and pants. Tsuna glared at it, before clutching his head. "What's happening to me?" whispered Tsuna in a shaky voice.

"I can answer that." came a voice, making Tsuna look over to see Shoichi rubbing his eyes from sleep. Tsuna glared, but for some odd reason, his feelings of hatred started to lesson a bit. "What the?" thought Tsuna, bu still kept his glare on his face. "The medicine and Lessons, like Byakuran-sama said, are helping you." stated Shoichi with a giggle, before going close to Tsuna.

"What?" whispered Tsuna, his eyes wide as Shoichi just smiled. "It will just make you better." whispered Shoichi, bringing his lips to Tsuna. And for some odd reason, Tsuna couldn't back away. "What's happening, my body won't..." thought Tsuna, before he finally forced himself away. Shoichi showed the emotions of hurt.

"Don't worry Sho-chan, Tsu-chan just needs more time." stated Byakuran as he seemed to appear from the shadows, while placing a hand on the red heads shoulders. Shoichi's face soon came to understanding before smiling at Tsuna, who glared at the two. "I see though that the medicine is really kicking in now! Which means, it lesson time!" stated Byakuran, earning a chuckle from Shoichi.

Tsuna though, tried to get away, but his restraints wouldn't let him as he struggled and pulled on them. Tsuna snarled as Byakuran came closer, who just chuckled. "Ooohhh, Tsu-chan is being mean!" stated Byakuran, before he pulled out something. Tsuna glared as he saw a needle, in which had the same liquid as the so called 'medicine' he keeps on being given.

"Sho-chan, hold him down a bit." stated Byakuran, and Shoichi did just that as Tsuna started to scream and curse them. "No worries Tsuna-san, you'll be better." whispered Shoichi into Tsuna's ear, who shivered in disgust. "There we go." whispered Byakuran as he pushed the needle in, before taking it out. "All done!" he chuckled, before putting the syringe in the trash.

Already Tsuna started to feel pain, but he first felt it being too hot. So hot that Tsuna didn't even want to have clothes on, until the pain started to come. "AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!" screamed Tsuna as he thrashed and thrashed. "Now, now, Tsu-chan, even though you have your medicine you still have to do the lessons." stated Byakuran, before flipping the taller man over on his front. "Sho-chan, why don't you rub with Tsu-chan for right now and later, you'll get even more pleasure." Byakuran stated.

"I love you Byakuran-sama." whispered Shoichi as he took off his clothes, before laying on top of Tsuna making sure their dicks touched each other. "I love you too Sho-chan." grinned Byakuran as he leaned down to kiss the red head on the lips. "I love you too, Tsuna-san." whispered Shoichi as he kissed the screaming man's cheek.

"Here we go!" Byakuran said in a sing song voice, as he pushed his whole length into Tsuna. Who screamed at the invasion of pain. But, Shoichi moaned as when Byakuran pushed into Tsuna, did his and Tsuna's cocks rub against each other. "Very good, let me hear both of your voices." whispered Byakuran with a sinister smile.

Byakuran then started to move, his thrust harsh and unforgiving. Tsuna screamed as he felt the large organ inside of him, pushing deeper and deeper. Tsuna screamed and yelled, hopping he would just die. He hoped that this would kill him and he would be at least sent to some peace, where Byakuran didn't exists.

"Your so good, Tsu-chan, Sho-chan." whispered Byakuran as he continued his thrust, the sound of skin on skin can be heard all over. Shoichi kept grinding hard onto Tsuna's own shaft as he felt his climax coming.

"Byakuran-sama! Tsuna!" cried Shoichi as he came all over Tsuna's stomach. Byakuran smirked at this, before coming inside Tsuna, who wanted to vomit, but was in so much pain that he didn't say anything. He only glared at both Shoichi and Byakuran, who in turn, showed the emotion of hurt(Shoichi) and lust (Byakuran).

"Come Sho-chan, let's leave Tsu-chan to think some things over." stated Byakuran, pulling out of Tsuna who felt sick when he felt Byakuran's cum coming out of his ass. Shoichi gave Byakuran a worried look, before looking at Tsuna. "But, he hasn't came." stated Shoichi, making Byakuran chuckle. "Don't worry Sho-chan." whispered Byakuran kissing Shoichi on the lips. "Tsu-chan will succumb." with that, he dragged the glasses wearing boy away.

Once they left, Tsuna, who was still experiencing pain, was starting to feel other emotions. Like the emotion of emptiness. "NO! I will not feel this way! Stop it!" screamed Tsuna in his mind as he struggled with his bounds and thrashed about.

"STOP IT!" screamed Tsuna, before he finally fainted from the pain.

* * *

===== Dream =====

"_Where?" whispered Tsuna as he opened his eyes to see a beautiful grassy field and tree. The sky was such a beautiful blue that Tsuna almost felt that it wasn't what the sky looked like. Or even the vegetation as he stared at the beautiful green grass and trees. _

"_Tsunayoshi." came a voice, making Tsuna look over his shoulder. _

"_....Mu...kuro?" whispered Tsuna, almost afraid to ask if seeing his mist guardian was real or not. "I am not real physically, but I was allowed to come into your dreams because of Byakuran's low defenses, but I doubt that will not be for long." stated Mukuro kneeling down to Tsuna. _

_Mukuro felt alarmed at seeing the dangerous half of his boss looking rather defenseless and dare he say, afraid. "What of my brother?" whispered Tsuna, making Mukuro nod. "He is training everyone to make a counter attack on Millefiore to save you." stated Mukuro, making Tsuna nod. _

_Tsuna mind felt fuzzy as he looked back at Mukuro, before he froze. Even though he was seeing the other man here, in front of him, with all his features, he was starting to slowly forget on who he was. Like his mind was slowly erasing everything to become a clean slate. By first deleting Mukuro, making Tsuna grab at the man's sleeve. _

"_Mukuro, Mukuro, Mukuro." gasped out Tsuna as he looked at Mukuro's face with tears running down his eyes. "Tsunayoshi, what is the matter?" asked Mukuro alarmed at the sudden change of Tsuna, before he noticed his eyes. "Even if this is a dream....his eyes...." thought Mukuro as he felt his gripe tighten around his boss. _

"_Mukuro, I am slowly forgetting of you, of Tsunami and of everyone else." whispered Tsuna, looking at the mismatched eyes that his Guardian had. "Is it of the drug?" Mukuro asked, as panic slowly raised in his heart. Mukuro saw the drug being rushed into him and as he was here with Tsuna, the other were trying to figure out what it was. _

"_Mukuro, please kill me." _

"_What?" asked Mukuro surprised at the tone and the order that Tsuna gave to him with serious eyes that he knew all to well. The facial expression where you do not disagree with. The eyes that Mukuro had the thrill of seeing, but now had the pleasure of experiencing ten fold. _

"_Mukuro, Byakuran is going to do something to me to turn me against you, against everyone." whispered Tsuna, getting up to feel the wind pick up and the blue sky slowly turning gray. "I won't even be me." Tsuna chuckled, before looking at Mukuro with soft smile. _

_Mukuro looked at Tsuna, seeing the smile that he rarely used around him or the others. The damned smile that was telling him to kill him. "Kufufufu, why say such things, when were going to save you?" asked Mukuro, even though seeing the look in Tsuna's eyes made Mukuro want to go into Byakuran's dream and try to kill him their for making his boss like this. _

"_Mukuro, I order you as the half of the Vongola Decimo, to kill me when you see me and relay the order to the other Guardians." ordered Tsuna, his eyes beating down the crazy emotions he had to show strength and authority. _

_Mukuro frowned, before kneeling in front of Tsuna. "I the Mist Guardian, Mukuro, will accept the order." Mukuro whispered, before looking at Tsuna, who smiled a rare smile again. _

"_Mukuro I am sorry I'm giving you the burden of this." stated Tsuna as the world around them started to break. "Tsunayoshi...what if we save you?" asked Mukuro making Tsuna chuckle. "I will far gone to save by the time you see me......" with that Tsuna walked up the other man, before giving him a embrace. _

"_Because this is the last time, I will probably remember Mukuro." thought Tsuna as he could still feel the memories of Mukuro fading away like water rushing down his hands when he scoops it up to wash his face. _

"_Tsunayoshi." whispered Mukuro as he was about to hold the other man, when he felt himself get ripped away. _

"_**I see a nasty rat came into your dreams.**"_

_Mukuro glared at the large violet eyes that appeared in the darkness of the breaking scenery. Tsuna only glared at the eyes. _

"_**Say bye bye Tsu-chan!**"_

_And with that did Tsuna and Mukuro both see darkness swallow them. _

* * *

_===== End of Dream =====_

Tsuna slowly opened his eyes, looking into violet and green.

"I hope you enjoyed your chat! Cause that will be the last, since I don't want that icky person near you again!" stated Byakuran, while Shoichi nodded with him.

"I see." whispered Tsuna with a chuckle of sadness.

"I'm already starting to forget what happened." Tsuna thought miserably, before closing his eyes. Not caring if Byakuran or Shoichi touched him as he slept.

It was the first night where Tsuna didn't dream of anything, but darkness.

===== TO BE CONTINUED =====

Me: I hoped you enjoyed! Sorry again for not updating sooner!

Tsuna: …............

Me: No worries guys! Hopefully I'll update sooner. But, I finally got a job, so it might be a little harder. Still I thank for all you wonderful readers that are staying with me so far!

Tsuna: ….....


	6. Please Realize and Remember

Me: Here is another update! I'm working on the spirited away one after this one, and then the 0027 one after. Then after that I will update again to Broken so sweetly. Somewhere around there you might see a new story from me! So I hope you all enjoy this.

Tsuna: Any clues what will happen in this chapter?

Me: Of course not, why spoil the fun?

Tsuna: I don't know.

Me: Unless you want to know.

Tsuna: No thank you.

Me: Then why'd you ask?

Tsuna: Cause........zzzzZZZzzzzZZZZzzzzz

Me: Damn the drug still doesn't work. Now, I have to sneak the next one in his drink. I think he's catching on though...oh well...I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY!!!

* * *

===== With Tsuna =====

Tsuna opened his eyes, to see nothing, but white. He felt numb all over, before he sat up, looking around. Yet again, he found himself alone in the room in which Byakuran and Shoichi had forced him in. Tsuna stared at nothing and yet everything as he stared at all the white. Recalling some of his memories from yesterday, did Tsuna try to think of the faces of his love ones.

"I see...." whispered Tsuna, as he leaned back on the bed post. "The medicine, the tortures, it was all to add up." he whispered again, before looking at his arm. Tsuna then noticed of the small bandages around his hand. "I see...so they got medicine into me as I slept." thought Tsuna, as he figured that was the reason on why he felt so numb.

"Ah Tsu-chan!" came a cry, making Tsuna slowly look over to Byakuran. And Tsuna couldn't help, but feel something strange as he saw the man come near him, with Shoichi following behind. "Wha! You seem more calm today Tsu-chan! Sho-chan! Sho-chan! Don't you agree?" asked the happy white haired man, getting a nod from Shoichi. "Yes, it seems the medicine is working, he only needs a few more doses." stated Shoichi, earning Byakuran to chuckle.

"That's good, that's good, that means, Tsu-chan will be fixed soon! Isn't that great Tsu-chan?" asked Byakuran, earning Tsuna to look away from a grim face. Byakuran's and Shoichi's faces turned into smirks as they looked at Tsuna. "Tsu-chan, you are such a beautiful man." whispered Byakuran as he crawled on the bed, motioning Shoichi to follow. In lightning speed, Byakuran grabbed Tsuna's hair and threw him next to Shoichi as he went to place himself against the head board like Tsuna was positioned before.

"I admit, your brother has the body of a woman that could make him pleasurable to break." stated Byakuran, making Tsuna hiss at him and glare. "But, you, hold beauty that is almost godly." stated Byakuran, making Tsuna chuckle in disgust. "So is that all you want, my body?" asked Tsuna, with hatred as he looked at Shoichi and Byakuran.

Tsuna using some strength he managed to store, pulled back on the chain's snapping them off. Quickly breaking a face, he took one of the shards and pointed it at his face. "So, if I damage this beauty, I can leave or die?" he asked putting it dangerously close to his face. Shoichi stayed beside Byakuran, though worry was on his face. Byakuran looked at Tsuna with surprise, before chuckling. "Aaaww, does Tsu-chan really think that?" asked Byakuran with a sickening laughter that boiled Tsuna's rage.

"You got it all wrong then." stated Byakuran as he still stayed in place of his bed. Though he lifted one hand up, to pat on Shoichi's head who gave a pleased look and leaned into the touch. "Tsu-chan has it all wrong indeed." stated Byakuran as he looked up at Tsuna again with a strange sickening glee on his face. "I wouldn't care if you were as ugly as a piece of shit, I would always love you." he hissed, before something around Tsuna's neck caused him immense pain as he felt like something injected into his system.

Tsuna looked back to see in horror, a robot, that while he was distracted at what Byakuran was saying, injected the medicine into him. Byakuran motioned Shoichi with a nod, who quickly got off the bed and over to Tsuna. While Tsuna was on his knees grasping at his neck in pain, did Shoichi grab a chunk of his hair, before throwing him back onto the bed. Shoichi had no emotions on his face, accept anger as he also went onto the bed.

"How dare you think that I love you just for your body!" yelled Byakuran as he kicked Tsuna's ribcage hard, making the man get thrown off the bed onto the floor in pain. Byakuran slowly got off the bed, while Shoichi only went onto the edge, watching Byakuran. "HOW DARE YOU SAY I DON'T LOVE EVERYTHING OF YOU!" yelled Byakuran as he kicked Tsuna in the face. Making sure it wasn't bone breaking or teeth shattering, but more of bruise making.

"..I..." KICK! "..LOVE..." KICK! "..EVERYTHING.." KICK! "..ABOUT.." KICK! "..YOU.." SLAM!

Tsuna cried out in pain as he was kicked again, while Byakuran looked at him in pure anger and hate. "EVEN IF YOUR FACE WAS DISFIGURED I WOULD STILL LOVE YOU!" screamed Byakuran as he gave a powerful kick making Tsuna go flying again the wall. "EVEN IF YOUR WHOLE ENTIRED BEING WAS DISFIGURED I WOULD STLL LOVE YOU!" screamed Byakuran as he kicked Tsuna against he wall again. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" asked Byakuran or more like demanded as he kept kicking Tsuna, which soon turned into stomps. "I LOVE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU!" he hissed, as he started stomping harder. "SO DON'T YOU DARE SAY I JUST LOVE YOU FOR YOU LOOKS!" with one final stomp, Byakuran stopped.

"Sho-chan! You too! Aren't you angered that he said that?" asked Byakuran, whipping his head to where the other boy was. "Yes." was the only think Shoichi stated, before got up. Walking over to Tsuna, did he give the man a glare, before raising his foot and bringing it down hard. Shoichi continued this, with Byakuran's aid here and there, before he stopped. He breathed in a bit, before looking at Byakuran with a nod.

"Let's leave him here Sho-chan, until he learned his lesson!" with that Byakuran quickly left, with Shoichi running after him. They never looked back at the black and blue Tsuna, who just laid on the floor. The robot from before, also left, leaving Tsuna the only thing in the room.

Tsuna's breathing was heavy from the blows he took. His eyes just staring at the white floor and his body slightly shaking a bit. Jerks here and there, to try to stop the weak shakes, but to no avail. Tsuna felt his emotions run while, making him curse every second of it, as he knew these sad, guilty and depressed emotions were from the drugs. The mysterious drugs that is causing him to slowly change and forgot.

"Only if Ryoh--.....Ryo...Ry...." gasped Tsuna Tsuna as he tried to recall the name, the face of the person he was talking about. "Why can't I remember him?" whispered Tsuna as he tried to remember his sun guardian. "No, stop it!" yelled Tsuna.

And even though his arms protested, did Tsuna raise his hand to clutch his head. "STOP MAKING ME FORGET!" he yelled, before looking around the room. "I can't take this." whispered Tsuna, looking at the broken glass. With a smirk did Tsuna slowly crawl towards it, while reaching out with a panic expression. "I need to stop this, I need to stop this." thought Tsuna over and over as he reach one large glass shard.

But, just as he was about to grab a piece, did something stop him. Like an invisible force that made him freeze like last time. "I won't let you." thought Tsuna, as he forced his hand to go down and touch the glass. He didn't even hear the doors open as he finally grabbed onto the shard and tried to put it to his neck. "Tsu-chan." came the whisper, making Tsuna's shaking eyes look up to see the sad expression of Byakuran and Shoichi.

"Clean up the rest of the shards." ordered Shoichi to the robot, who started already vacuuming the harmful shards away from the other man. While Byakuran plucked the one Tsuna had in his hands out. He handed it to the robot, who took it and went away to do it's job. Byakuran's violet eyes looked back into Tsuna's eyes who felt a strange emotion again, but knowing it was the drug for now, made Tsuna want to puke. Shoichi came on the other side of Tsuna, holding Tsuna's other hand.

"Were going to fix you." stated Byakuran, as he looked at Tsuna. "I'm sorry for losing my anger....Sho-chan also says sorry." whispered Byakuran as Shoichi was already having tears go down his cheeks as he held Tsuna's hand. "I hope you remember the day, we first meet Tsu-chan, because it was the days that I spent with you, that I had fallen in love." with that, Byakuran picked the man up with Shoichi following him.

Tsuna dealing with too much, fainted in Byakuran's arms and Shoichi's worried stares.

* * *

===== Dream =====

"_Your name is Tsunayoshi? Hhmm....Can I call you Tsu-chan?" asked a boy in front of Tsuna, who couldn't really see his face. But, for some reason the boy made him smile and nod. "Yes, that's alright with me." stated Tsuna, making the boy giggle, while a much more small boy clapped his hands in excitement. _

"_You two seem very cheerful today, any reason?" asked Tsuna, making the two boys grin. Tsuna though himself felt very weird when he was saying this as he couldn't seem to see the faces of the boys. Also the fact that everything he seems to be saying seem to spurt out of his mouth like he had said this before."That's cause we decided that Tsu-chan is so very kind, that we want to grow stronger for Tsu-chan!" stated the boy, with the smaller one nodding in agreement. _

"_Eh? For me? Why?" asked Tsuna, making the two boys giggle. "Cause Tsu-chan is like a beautiful angel! That came and saved us! So we want to protect you!" stated Byakuran, earning Tsuna to blink, before smiling. "I see....well then I'm counting on you." whispered, Tsuna. _

_But, all of a sudden wind started blowing harshly making Tsuna close his eyes, before reopening them to a horrible scene. There in front of him were many bodies that Tsuna only sees when an entire family is whipped out. Which never usually happens. Suddenly Tsuna saw himself, blood all over him, with injuries, run all over the place. Not even caring if he stepped onto a body, limb or organ as he ran by. His eyes looked frantic and his face looked pale. _

_Tsuna ran after the other Tsuna, wondering what had gotten him in such a state and what happened to him. As he ran did he look around at the fire and bodies, and the sounds of people fighting. Tsuna then looked to see Tsuna quickly run into a large room, filled with some toys, a desk, dresser, bed and closet. "Where are you?" Dream Tsuna cried as he looked around, while Tsuna watched him. _

"_Here." came two cries, making both Tsunas look over to the two children. Both covered in blood, with tear stained faces on them. Yet again, their faces were fuzzy, so Tsuna couldn't really tell who they were as dream Tsuna went up to them. "Listen, you two, you need to escape without me, I'll hold them off while you run." dream Tsuna stated to the two boys, who instantly looked upset at the suggestion. "What! We can't leave you hear!" the tallest and eldest stated. "You no die! You no die!" cried the littlest one, making dream Tsuna smile. _

_Pushing the two towards a wall, did he knock on it three times, before it opened, showing a secret passage. "Here take these." whispered dream Tsuna as Tsuna watched him put a pocket watch in each of the child's hands. The older boy had a golden pocket watch and the younger had a silver. But, both had a beautiful picture of a bird on it. "I was going to give you these on the festival, but seems like this will be the best time." stated dream Tsuna. _

_Tsuna watched himself hug these children, before whispering something in their ears. They both look completely depressed, but they nodded. The eldest taking the littlest one inside, looking back before continuing on. Dream Tsuna quickly shut the door, making it seem like it was never there, before sighing. All of a sudden lots of creaks were heard and the roof collapse from the fighting above. Making dream Tsuna had no time to evade unlike Tsuna did as he jumped out of the room. _

_Tsuna looked back quickly to see his dream self unconscious, with his head bleeding. "What does this mean?" whisper Tsuna, before he all of a sudden felt sleepy and closed his eyes. _

* * *

_===== TO BE CONTINUED =====_

Me: I hoped you enjoyed!

Tsuna: I'm always doomed in your stories aren't I?

Me: Yes, I'm not going to deny it. Also peeps! SPREAD THE LOVE OF 10027! As well as my other favorite like 0027 and G27. As well as spread the love of femTsuna. CAUSE WE AIN'T GOT ENOUGH! SEE YOU NEXT TIME!


	7. whyWhy? WHY? WHY!

Me: Here is another updated chapter!

Tsuna: Your just on a role now aren't you?

Me: Why of course! But, a little sad...

Tsuna: Why is that?

Me: Because this story and Broken so Sweetly are ending soon!

Tsuna: Well I must admit, it will be your first time finishing two stories. It sad its ending, but you wanted to try out writing two short chapter stories, before trying to make longer ones.

Me: Yup, so I don't want anyone to be mad at me for it!

Tsuna: Besides four news ones will be coming after this story and Broken so Sweetly ends!

Me: I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

===== Three Days Later =====

Mukuro sat on a wooden bench with a deep frown on his face. It had been three days, three days of continuing to see if he can reach into Tsuna's dream, but with failed outcomes. Mukuro couldn't help, look downed at his hands, covered in leather gloves. Truth be told that Mukuro disobeyed parts of his boss's order and didn't tell the other Guardians. In Mukuro's mind, he didn't think he could with the determination they all had on their faces to save Tsuna.

But the horrid feeling of knowing that one of his bosses, the one that made the decision first to break him out of jail, was being tortured in the ways that would make him look like an angel in god's eyes.

Mukuro looked to his left to see a single rose that he bought from a flower shop. He got it for free using his charms on the young female store clerk that was inside. He slowly picked up the beautiful and deadly plant. His mismatched eyes boring into the beautiful soft petals, before smirking. "Something beautiful and deadly, can wither away with the right methods." whispered Mukuro, before a shadow came over him.

He looked up to see who it was, for his eyes to widen. Red and blue meet glazed over hazel eyes. Those eyes that used to show pride and power, render to glass like eyes of a doll. He watched the man he respected, fear and obeyed look at the rose like he had never seen it before in his life. The man before him was wearing the white Millefiore Uniform, while around his neck was a white collar. The collar made Mukuro want to kill someone, but see what his boss was reduced to made him want to play god.

"Tsunayoshi?" asked Mukuro as if not believing that he was in front of his eyes as he stared up and down at the form. Tsuna in turn looked at Mukuro, before smiling.

"_**Who are you?**_"

Those words painfully stabbed Mukuro in the heart. It was sharpy than any blade or bullet he had ever felt. It made him stare at Tsuna with desperation, but sadness as he stood to look at him. "Ah...I'm Mukuro." introduced Mukuro, while Tsuna chuckled. "Mukuro? That's a nice name, it seems to match you greatly!" complimented Tsuna.

"Thank you." bowed Mukuro, while Tsuna tilted his head. "But, how did you know my name? I don't think we have meet have we?" asked Tsuna, earning Mukuro to smile sadly. "No, It was just a guess." lied Mukuro, his voice having sadness painted all over it. Tsuna seemed to notice, before frowning a bit. "Don't be sad, it will be alright." stated the man, making Mukuro smile. "Ah, alright." grinned, Mukuro.

"Tsu-chan! There you are! You can't just run wherever you like!" came a sickening voice to Mukuro's ears as he and Tsuna turned to look at who it was. And seeing the white haired man coming close to them, made Mukuro want to bring Tsuna behind him and kill the man. But, he restrained himself.

"Bya!" smiled Tsuna, before running over and hugging Byakuran. "Wheres Sho?" asked Tsuna, making Byakuran point to a computer store. "He's in there checking something, why don't you go see hows he doing?" suggested Byakuran, earning Tsuna to smile. "Okay! Bye Mukuro! I hope we meet again!" waved Tsuna, before going into the store.

"Out in the open, isn't that a little too laid back for you?" asked Byakuran with a smile, while Mukuro laughed. "I could say the same with you on how the Vongola has been." Mukuro stated, earning Byakuran to cackle. "Yes, How is everyone? Did they like the new gift I sent them?" asked Byakuran, while Mukuro sneered.

The new gift, was a large wrapped box. Upon opening was a chair, with one of the females that worked for Vongola, raped, tortured and dead on the chair. With a CD case lodged in the back of her head. Upon playing the CD, did they show Tsuna's last treatments and what he had become now.

"It was horrid, your should send us better gifts." stated Mukuro earning a pout from Byakuran. "I'm sorry, I was never taught in the ways of giving a perfect gift." he joked, before his eyes turned serious and deadly that made Mukuro gripe his trident. "Don't you love how Tsu-chan became?" asked Byakuran as he and Mukuro looked to the store, while Tsuna was hugging Shoichi's arm with a smile. While Shoichi was explaining to him about something that was inside the store.

"I love him so much and he shows us he loves us too in so many ways! Were living the best life." stated Byakuran. "Even when you stripped Tsunayoshi of all his being and replaced him with this?" asked Mukuro, making Byakuran chuckle. "Your wrong, Tsu-chan was broken, we had to fix him! It was painful to us as it was painful too him!" stated Mukuro, earning Mukuro to glare.

"By taking away of his memories?" asked Mukuro, making Byakuran open his violet eyes to look at him. "Ah, you must be angry that Tsu-chan forgot about you." stated Byakuran as put his hands up with a chuckle. "It ain't my fault, it was all to fix him, I mean, don't you want his happiness?" asked Byakuran, earning Mukuro try and control himself from killing Byakuran on spot. But knowing him, he probably has guards close by. It wouldn't be good for Mukuro to try attacking him only to be killed in the end of his efforts.

"Yes, I've had always wanted him to be happy." stated Mukuro, thinking back when Tsunayoshi had first saved him with Tsunami. Although Tsunami and the others were the ones to hug him and ask if he was alright. Did Mukuro watched the battle between Tsunayoshi and all the Vendicare before the other had arrived. Mukuro had watched the determination he had for saving him. Someone who tried to posses his and his brother's body. That tried everything to destroy them and rule over the Mafia world to what they had done to him. Yet, he was the one that did everything to save him and Mukuro was grateful. He would follow Tsunayoshi orders to the fullest when he disobeyed Tsunami all the time.

"You could call it love, but I call it something else." thought Mukuro, before sighing. "What do you want Byakuran?" asked Mukuro, earning a giggle from the man, which made Mukuro want to vomit in just hearing the sound coming from him.

"I want war." Smirked Byakuran.

"Don't you already have it?" asked Mukuro, earning a a shake of the head from Byakuran. "No, I want more than what is happening now, I want an all out war." stated Byakuran, earning Mukuro to stare. "What?" he asked, earning Byakuran to chuckle.

"I want one final battle, every single Vongola Family member against every single one of mine." challenged Byakuran, earning Mukuro a disturbed looked. "I want to end this meaningless batter that is making me have less time with Tsu-chan." stated Byakuran.

"So I demand a battle in two days." stated Byakuran, while looking where Tsuna and Shoichi were. "Everyone fights, and the one winner is the one who finally rained on top of killing all the member of the other family." stated Byakuran, earning Mukuro a crook smile. "You truly are made aren't you?" asked Mukuro earning a chuckle from Byakuran. "Completely bonkers." he stated before turning around.

"Rely the message to that whore please? No worries I'll message where it will be." and with that did he walked a little way from Mukuro, before being meet up with Shoichi and Tsuna. Mukuro watched as Tsuna turned his head and him and smiled, before walking away with the devil himself.

"_**Mukuro, I order you as the half of the Vongola Decimo, to kill me when you see me and relay the order to the other Guardians**_."

"Don't worry Tsunayoshi...I shall kill you myself and free you from this cage." and with that, did Mukuro leave.

* * *

===== At Millefiore Base:**Lemon Alert** =====

"aaahhh, Bya! Don't tease me!" cried Tsuna as he pushed him up, before slamming down on Shoichi's cock, while Byakuran was pinching Tsuna's nipples, having Shoichi suck his cock, while Tsuna rammed himself onto him. "So sorry Tsu-chan, let me make it better for you." whispered Byakuran, before going to one nipple and started to suck.

"aaahhh..." moaned Tsuna as he roughly slammed back down onto Shoichi who groaned into Byakuran's cock, who in turn shiver from the vibrations of his swollen dick. Tsuna continued to ride Shoichi feeling his climax coming fast, but before Tsuna could finally release, did Byakuran lift Tsuna up off of Shoichi, who whined from also almost reaching his release.

"Now, now, you two be patient." stated Byakuran, before ramming his cock inside Tsuna without even a warming. Tsuna cried out in pain and pleasure as he felt a much larger size be forced into. But, When Tsuna wanted Byakuran to move, he didn't earning the older male to whine and try to thrust onto the other male, but Byakuran held his hips down.

"Sho-chan, go inside Tsu-chan too." stated

Shoichi was shocked, before having a worried, but lustful face on. "But, won't..." Shoichi gestured to Tsuna, who also looked at Byakuran in shock. "He can handle it, now come on." stated Byakuran thrusting up and into Tsuna who cried out and spread his legs towards Shoichi. "See Tsu-chan want you inside of him as well." chuckled Byakuran as he thrust again, earning a whine from Tsuna.

"As you wish." whispered Shoichi, far too gone into pleasure to care anymore.

And with that did Shoichi started to slowly ease in, making Tsuna open his eyes wide and cry out in pain. "Aaaahh! Stop! It hurts!" cried Tsuna, but before Shoichi could even think of stopping, did Byakuran swiftly lunged forward, earning to effects. One where he was all the way on top and two, where Shoichi's cock was forced inside Tsuna's hole quickly, making the man in the middle quiver and shake.

"See, that wasn't so bad now Tsu-chan." whispered Byakuran as he kissed Tsuna on the lips, before kissing Shoichi. "Don't you feel good, with two cocks inside you." whispered Byakuran into Tsuna's ear, who moaned and kept bucking into both of them. Wanting to feel them move inside of him.

Getting the idea, did Byakuran start moving alone, while Tsuna and Shoichi held on as he blowed into Tsuna with great force and strength. Making Tsuna cry out when his little spot that made him see stars was abused to make him see god make a planet in mere seconds. Shoichi moaned loudly with Tsuna, while kissing and licking the man's neck. With Tsuna walls closing in on him and Byakuran's dick rubbing against his, did the younger male just get lost in the pleasure.

In a matter of what seemed like hours to the two, did they start to feel their release. "I love! I love! I love you both!" cried Tsuna, earning smiles from both men. After another thrust Tsuna exploded onto Byakuran and his stomach, gasping, while clenching his entrance tight. This earned the other two males to explode, making too much cum go inside Tsuna, which caused much of it to spill out.

Byakuran was the first to pull out while Shoichi was the second. All three men tired from their activities, snuggled up to each other with Tsuna being in the middle. Tsuna slowly started to close his eyes once he heard the soft breathing of both Byakuran and Shoichi. Signaling the male that his other two 'lovers' were fast asleep, before sleeping himself.

* * *

===== Inside Tsuna's Thoughts =====

"_I'm so happy to have them..."_

"_I'm so happy to love them..."_

"_But...if I'm so happy..."_

"_then why...why..."_

"_WHY DO I FEEL SO HORRIBLE!"_

* * *

=====TO BE CONTINUED=====

Me: here is another update!

Tsuna: we hoped you enjoyed!

Me: And come see us next time!


	8. End of this Story

Me: GOD ANOTHER ENDING! -cries-

Tsuna: There, there. -pats back-

Me: But Tsuna, its so sad! NO MORE YOU GETTING RAPED! That is until I make another story of your getting raped.

Tsuna: Lets not.

Me: Well, unlike Broken so Sweetly, this story is a bit shorter, because this one was actually a prototype that I decided to stick around. Its still sad that this is going to end.  
Tsuna: That's because you've been working on this one for so long! Its natural that you be sad.

Me: Tis true! So everyone, this is the end! I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

===== In Mukuro's Room =====

Mukuro sat down in one of his lush chairs over looking the fire place. The fire shown brightly as if dancing with the sparks that it made. He was slumped in his chair, flying photographs into the flames, before watching them all burn and turn to ash. Each picture having the family in them, but none had Tsunayoshi. "None of them, have the man that saved everything, that truly did everything." thought Mukuro as he kept on flinging them into the flames, feeding the hungry element.

He looked beside him on the table were only a few photos were saved. A few which had Tsunayoshi, even if it was small. A glass of red whine also stood tall, as if asking the person on the chair to drink even more. Even though there was already two empty bottles on the floor. Mukuro, even though knowing this, did he take another sip.

"Tsunayoshi, you may have given me the order to tell everyone to aim to kill you, but..." he whispered, as he threw more pictures into the fire. "But...I will be the one to save you." he whispered as he leaned back in his chair, breathing in with a smirk dancing onto his face. He stood up, letting the album he had drop onto other empty albums at his feet, before he left the room. Mukuro continued to walk, before going into the garden.

He stopped a bit, before he kept going, into the maze that was built in honor of the Vongola family from a much smaller family. As Mukuro walked, did he remember all the events that happened. Did he remember the face of Tsuna, who looked at him with nothing. But, deep in those eyes, Mukuro could see, He could still see Tsuna, crying out for help.

He finally came to stop as he was in the center of the maze. Which had a beautiful garden, filled with all kinds of roses and other beautiful flowers. Mukuro walked over to own flower in general, which was a white orchid. He quickly picked it, before smelling it. "Disgusting as usual." he whispered, before crushing the poor flower. He let it drop with a smirk as he saw many more crushed orchids under it.

"This used to be your favorite flower." he whispered, as he looked at the very few white orchids. "Back then, you would bring those naughty children here all the time." he whispered, breathing in, before taking out a picture. "In a sense I cannot blame them, for I would have done the same..." he placed the picture down in the flowers, before turning around.

"But I will not forgive them Tsunayoshi-kun, because they had stolen you away from me." Mukuro hissed, before leaving without a second glance. And as he left, did the picture stand alone in the flowers. The picture which held Tsuna, with two small children, all smiling together, with Mukuro grinning beside them.

* * *

===== Dream =====

"Its so dark." whispered the grown man named Tsuna as he looked at the dark abyss that seemed to surround him. "It has to be dark." Came another voice, making Tsuna look up, to see a a child, probably in early teens, that looked just like him. This confused Tsuna as he stared at the child who smiled back at him. "Who are you?" asked Tsuna as he continued to stay where he was. The child frowned, walked over to where Tsuna was, before smiling at him.

"Why silly! I'm you of course!" he grinned, but something in the other boy's eyes seemed wrong. "Almost as if he just really wants to scream." Tsuna mused, before he noticed he started walking where the boy was taking him. At this the scene seem to melt into different things, and soon they inside, what looked to be a burning mansion.

"Its dangerous." was all Tsuna could state, but the grown man did nothing, as they smoothly walked through the chaos. "I guess it is." whispered the child, as they continued to walk somewhere inside the mansion. "Do you remember your favorite saying?" asked the child as he turned around. Tsuna noticed something wrong with where they were standing. As everywhere was burning or blazing with flames, was the door in front of them unhurt. It even looked brand new with the polish wood and golden handles.

"What?" asked Tsuna as the man looked at the smiling child. "I said...Do you remember your favorite saying?" asked the little child, making Tsuna blink. "I never had a saying." He stated, making the child smile. "Do you remember who was the mist?" he asked, this earned Tsuna, yet again to be confused. "What are you talking about?" he asked, but the child still smiled. "Do you know what you are?" He asked, making Tsuna open his mouth and close.

"I..." he whispered, but stopped. "I can't remember." whispered Tsuna, making the child sigh. "Yes, I suppose you can't." the child stated, before stepping away from the door. But, as he did, did another door appear where the flames were. But, the flames, couldn't seem to touch the dark polished wood. As if touching it would cause them to flutter out of their powerful blaze.

"You have two choices, one you must chose, one you must sacrifice." stated the child, holding one finger up and then the other up. "Both door hold 'Truths', both doors will make you remember, but they are both different." stated the child, this time the child stood tall. Before the child who looked liked Tsuna grabbed at his face, before tearing off the skin. Tsuna eyes widened and was about to stop the child, when he noticed no blood. And that the skin that was being torn off, looked like paper.

As the child tore more and more skin off, did it only leave a skeleton, that soon grew larger, before standing slightly shorter than Tsuna. It gently pointed to the door again. "This door." the skeleton stated, in a more female voice, "This door holds the emotion of wanting to stay with family and be with them, to start a new". The skeleton finger pointed on the door that was against the wall.

"The other, holds the dark truth, the emotion of saving the lives of two, as well as ending." stated the Skeleton, pointing to the one in the flames. "Both will end of with someone crying, both will end up with someone dieing, but one will end of with you surviving." the skeleton stated. "What will you choose Tsunayoshi? Will you choose family or will you chose the two dark truths?" she asked, making Tsuna hesitant, before looking at the doors. "I have no memories...But, you seem very familiar." stated Tsuna, earning the Skeleton to look down a bit as if thinking, before chuckling. "Yes, well, lets say I'm just a good friend repaying for all the kindness given to me." the Skeleton whispered.

"Then, please tell me, as advice, which one would you chose?" asked Tsuna, making the Skeleton look up, before looking at the two doors. "It would be hard to say." 'she' as now Tsuna thought, said. "While I would want to start a new with my family, do I want to save the darkness of the two suffering." stated the Skeleton, before going to where the burning door was. "While the one with family holds life, this one holds demise...but, if I had to chose, I would chose the one who suffers the most, who doesn't have much around them." she stated, before bowing.

"But, of course that is my thoughts, you must decide." She stated, making Tsuna think over what she had said. "I for some reason feel as though I can trust you with everything." stated Tsuna as he walked over to the burning door. "And for some odd reason, I feel this door crying out louder than the other door." He whispered, taking the door handle. "If that is your choice." the Skeleton stated, before giving Tsuna a quick hug. "Alas time is short, go through the door, Tsunayoshi! And Good Bye, for this will be the last you will ever see me." she stated, making Tsuna blink.

"Why is that?" asked Tsuna, making the Skeleton point to another door, which appeared back where they were coming from. But, that one seemed cold and put out many flames around it. "I have my own destiny I must go through." she stated, before chuckling. "And sadly, where I am going, you are not." with that the Skeleton walked over to the opening door as Tsuna opened his. "Good Bye, Tsunayoshi, my only dear friend." with that the Skeleton waved, before walking inside. Tsuna narrowed his eyes, as for a glimpse as the door was shutting, did he thought he see the Skeleton form, be not of bones, but a human female. Though, the door shut too quickly for him to actually see anything else.

"Good Bye." whispered Tsuna, before he opened the door to his path and walked inside. It was dark, which Tsuna noticed first. He couldn't see anything, but himself which seem to glow in the deep abyss. He silently shut the door behind him, before walking away, not caring that the door vanished behind him. He would not look back and he would not take back his decision.

"_Hey! Tsu-chan look at me! Smile!" _

Tsuna instantly turned around to see a circle of an image appear. It showed Byakuran, as a child, holding up a camera to him. Shoichi, also shown as a child, ran behind Byakuran, with his own camera also wanting a picture.

"_My you two, it seems you are enjoying the gifts I got for you._" _stated Tsuna. "Of course! Everything Tsu-chan gives us is wonderful!" stated Byakuran earning a shy nod from Shoichi. Tsuna chuckle, before smiling at the two, earning two clicks, with two flashes. _

"_Oya! Oya! What do we have here?" asked a man._

"Mu...ku...ro?" whispered Tsuna as he looked at the man in which he slowly remembered. "Mukuro." Tsuna said again, this time with more confidence. "My memories are slowly returning." thought Tsuna as he continued to watch the image.

"_Ah! Mukuro-san! How was your trip?" asked Shoichi as he and Byakuran ran over to where Tsuna's leg was. "Ah, boring as usual." stated Mukuro, earning a snort form Tsuna. "Next time, I'll keep that in mind." chuckled Tsuna, earning Mukuro to grin. "Hey! Hey!" stated Byakuran, earning the two adults to look at him and Shoichi. _

"_Lets all take a picture together!" Byakuran and Shoichi both chimed. _

"_Well, that sounds like a lovely idea!" stated Mukuro, earning Tsuna to nod. He motioned for a man who wasn't far away to help. They all soon got into positions, before smiling. A click came and then a flash, showing the picture was taken, making the still group to move again. "Yay! When can we get them developed? Huh? Huh?" asked Byakuran, earning Tsuna and Mukuro to chuckle. "How about we go tomorrow and get all the film develop? You two sill need to take more pictures!" state Tsuna earning the two to nod, before going off and taking pictures. _

"_You are a completely different person when you come here Tsunayoshi." stated Mukuro sitting down at a round table with Tsuna. The man smiled sadly, before breathing in the fresh air. "The Altair Family gives me great joy Mukuro, they have been loyal to me for a very long time." stated Tsuna, looking down at a teacup. "And when Byakuran's and Shoichi's parents died, well, I wouldn't hear of it." stated Tsuna earning Mukuro to nod. _

"_So you then became the boss of the Altair." stated Mukuro, earning a nod from Tsuna. "Also." whispered Mukuro looking at the two boys. "You had become the parent of those two." he stated, earning the man in front of him to smile. "They give me great joy, these boys and everyone else in Altair." stated Tsuna. _

"_More joy than Vongola can ever give?" asked Mukuro, earning Tsuna to smile sadly. The man looked at Mukuro in his eyes, surprising the other man with how pained they were._

"_Yes, and that is the sad truth."_

The image soon repeated itself, making Tsuna look away as more started to appear around him. Tsuna looked down at his hand, before the man brought them up to his head. "So, I did know who they were." he whispered, before rushing over to another image to remember everything. To remember on what happened to everything.

"_Taichi, I told you that it was a trick." whispered Tsuna as the man sat beside a bed, with two people on it. Both critically injured and dying. "Lily, why did you go along with it?" asked Tsuna as he looked at husband and wife, who only smiled at Tsuna. "Yes, yes." coughed the man named Taichi as he held his wife. "You see Tsuna-chan, we would do anything for this family, even sacrifice if we have too! To us, even though we knew it was a trick, knowing that we saved our men, is good enough for us." whispered Lily, earning Tsuna to look down. _

"_What about your son! Already Shoichi's parents are dead! They both needed you two!" stated Tsuna, earning the two to chuckle again. "Everyone has their time here on earth Tsuna, some people's times go out faster than others." stated Taichi, while Lily nodded. "Especially being in the Mafia, time is very fragile and you should make the best of everyday! When the Gresso Family said they would give back our men and a peace talk, we knew they were only joking." stated Lily as she hugged her husband tighter. _

"_But we went, because, if there was a chance to end the war, if there was a chance to save our family, we would do anything." stated Taichi. Lily slowly raised her hand up to touch Tsuna's cheek, who held her warm hand, which slowly started becoming cold. "We give our family to you Tsuna-chan, until Byakuran and Shoichi are old enough to take the role..." she stated, earning Tsuna nod, while Lily smiled. _

"_We always saw you as another son Tsuna." stated Taichi petting the man's hair. _

_Tsuna's eyes softened at this, before clutching both Lily's and Taichi's hand. "You will understand why we did, on what we did Tsuna-chan." Lily whispered. "We love you Tsuna, never forget okay?" Taichi asked, earning Tsuna to nod. "You two have been more like family to me, than my own so called 'family', I treasure you all deeply and will engrave this memory in my heart." whispered Tsuna, earning the two to smile. _

"_Good, my boy, good my son." grinned the two. "I will bring Byakuran and Shoichi inside to be alone with you two." stated Tsuna. The two dying adults on the bed nodded, as Tsuna walked over to the door and opened it. He was faced with the many worried faces, especially two little ones who look at Tsuna's face with fear. The man smiled sadly at the two, before stepping aside, letting the two boys rush over to the parent's side. Tsuna allowed other men to go in as well, wanting goodbyes to their boss. _

_Tsuna waited as he heard the talking, he crying and the screaming from inside. But, what Tsuna heard the most, was the slow beeping of the heart monitor. _

_**BEEP...BEEP...Beep...Beep...beep...beep...**beep...beep...be...ep...bbbbeeeeeeeppppppp._

_Tsuna looked up and walked back into the room to see the two pale bodies of the two people he considered as his parents. Tsuna watched as Byakuran and Shoichi had rushed over to Tsuna's side, crying into his chest as Tsuna looked into the scene. _

"_**You will understand why we did, on what we did Tsuna-chan**." those words rang through Tsuna head as he stood tall for the mourning family._

Tears were going down Tsuna's face as he watched this memory. He understood, he finally understood. Remembering on going to the meeting for Byakuran, knowing it was a trick, but still going. He finally understood now. Tsuna continued to watch all the memories he forgot play over for him. Tsuna slowly remembered the memories that the medicine had destroyed. Tsuna watched a the Altair Family were being slaughtered in front of Shoichi and Byakuran. He watched in sorrow as he noticed their little beings become consumed in darkness. And he watched the accident that took his memories.

The last memory that Tsuna saw was the orders he had given out. "I will not take back those orders." stated Tsuna as he looked at the image. "I will die, as well Byakuran and Shoichi on the day of the battle." stated Tsuna, while looking up at the Vongola and Millefiore symbol. The Vongola will conquer the Millefiore, but they will lose the family member they were trying to get back." stated Tsuna watching as the Millefiore symbol shattered.

"I'm sorry." stated Tsuna as the man walked up to the Vongola symbol. "How would I love to start all over again...to try again...but, these two need me." whispered Tsuna, before letting the darkness consume him.

* * *

===== Ship: Master Room ======

Tsuna awoke gently, with his eyes fluttering open. He saw the white ceiling, decorated with beautiful flower designs, before looking around. He noticed that he was all alone, making the man grateful at that. For Tsuna wanted to think over the things that happened. To fully breath in, the air, as he finally remembered, everything. He opened his eyes to footsteps, before looking at where the door opened. "Ah! Tsu-chan is awake!" stated Byakuran.

"Tsuna-chan, did you have a good rest?" asked Shoichi, as the two instantly got onto the bed. Both kissing Tsuna on the cheek, who smiled. "Yes, I had a wonderful dream." Tsuna smiled, making Byakuran grin as he slowly kissed Tsuna on the lips. Tsuna returned he kiss, feeling Byakuran's tongue all around his mouth, before breaking apart. Repeating he same thing to Shoichi when he came forward for a kiss.

"That is very good Tsu-chan! But we need to get you ready! Were almost at the island where those meany clams are waiting for us!" pouted Byakuran. Shoichi nodded, but looked down a bit. "Sho-chan, whats wrong?" asked Byakuran, making Tsuna look over to Shoichi with concern. "If this doesn't end out well...Will we still be together?" asked Shoichi, making Byakuran blabber how they were going to win and not to worry. But, Tsuna looked at Shoichi's eyes and remembered. He remembered he had the same eyes when he had lost his parents and then the family he used to belong to.

"Shoichi, Byakuran, come here." spoke Tsuna softly, as if he was afraid he would break the two if he spoke too loudly. Both the younger males stopped, before scooting closer to Tsuna, who slowly wrapped his arms around he two's necks. "We'll always be together, always." Tsuna whispered, not seeing the shocked expressions the two had. But feeling them clutch back and shaking was enough for Tsuna.

It was enough for him.

* * *

===== Battle Field =====

Tsuna watched the battle begin and heat up as he watched safely away from everyone. He watched how hard his brother and his guardians fought for him. He watched Byakuran and Shoichi do the same. He wasn't allowed to fight. He could only watched in a safe zone like Kyoko and Haru were doing. Tsuna though paid more attention to where his mist was. To where Mukuro may be lurking. But, it seemed he was no where in site, which to Tsuna, was very a good thing, but at times was a good thing.

"Kufufufufu, found you." came a voice, making Tsuna smile softly, before turning around to see Mukuro. His trident never looked so dangerous before as well as the man in front of him. "Good Day, Mukuro." greeted Tsuna with a smile, while Mukuro stiffened at the response. "Tsunayoshi?" whispered Mukuro, making Tsuna put one finger to his lips to a secret sign. "Now, now, please don't alarm the others." He stated, making Mukuro look away for a second, before looking back at Tsuna.

"I wish, I could have remembered sooner Mukuro." stated Tsuna, earning Mukuro to look with a curious look, before looking down gravely. "Your memories were erased from the blow to your head...I didn't want you to remember the family that truly loved you, so I let you lived blissfully." stated Mukuro, before gripping his trident with shaking hands.

"But, I had just made everything worse." he stated, earning Tsuna to shake his head. "No, I am glad you didn't make me remember." Tsuna stated, looking back at everyone fighting. "How can you say that when you went through so much, because of me, because of your family, because of those children!" stated Mukuro, earning Tsuna to chuckle. "You can say Mukuro, I also wanted to live in bliss and I was grateful everything gave me a harsh wake up called." Tsuna grinned, before hugging Mukuro quickly. "Mukuro, you, will always be, my mist." whispered Tsuna, kissing a the mist users cheek, before stepping back. "Mukuro, your last orders are continued!" yelled Tsuna, stopping everyone from battling.

"Tsuna?" whispered Dino, while he helped his brother up. "Tsu-chan?" asked Byakuran with wonder, while Shoichi looked with fear. "Tsuna? TSUNA IS THAT YOU? MUKURO WHAT IS HAPPENING!" ordered Tsunami looking in fear as Mukuro pointed his trident at Tsuna. "Yes, my precious Boss." whispered Mukuro, while Tsuna smirked. "Now Mukuro, Kill Me." grinned Tsuna.

"TTTSSSUNNNAAA!" screamed Shoichi as he saw the trident go right through Tsuna. Tsuna just grinned, as he felt the cold weapon pull out of him as quickly as it was put inside. He felt himself fall into Mukuro's arms and the feeling of overwhelming coldness came to his whole body. "Tsuna! Tsuna!" cried Byakuran as he rushed over with Shoichi as they two hugged Tsuna, who laid in Mukuro's arms. "Why? Why did you do this?" whispered Shoichi, while Byakuran was too much in shock as he continued to clutch Tsuna's dying body.

"I remembered." whispered Tsuna, making the two look into his fading eyes. "I remembered..." whispered Tsuna, before he winced as he saw a bright light start to appear. "You three better move in time when Tsunami lets go of his X-Burner." stated Tsuna, feeling the last bit of his life slowly leaving him. "Kufufufu, I think it would be more interesting to stay." stated Mukuro as he looked at the powerful attack almost being ready. "We will not leave your side, we won't lost you again." stated Byakuran, with a nod from Tsuna.

"You boys are certainly a handful." stated Tsuna as he watched his enraged twin finish powering up.

"Good Bye Tsunami."

.

.

.

.

.

"**XXXXX-BBBUURRNNNEERRR**"

* * *

"My names was Tsunayoshi Sawada, Boss to the Vongola Family as well as the Altair. I died at the age of twenty seven, with my most precious people beside me. Where we go now, is a mystery, but I know we will all go together. I hope my story is told through the right people with the right words. Here is my story to tell." read the teenage girl sitting in a lounge chair of a very beautiful and large library.

"What are you reading?" asked a boy, making the girl grin, before showing the book. "EH? Your reading the story of the Vongola Decimo again?" asked the boy, earning the girl to nod. "Its your favorite right?" he asked, making the girl nod again. "I feel so many emotions with this book! As if I was there!" she stated. This made the other boy chuckle at that. "You didn't read the parts where I put the sticky notes right?" asked the boy sternly earning a giggle from the girl. "Yes, I didn't, but why can't I?" she asked, making the boy blush a bit.

"You can when your a bit older!" he stated, making the girl pout. "How old would I have to be?" she asked, making the boy grin. "Eighty Nine." he stated, making the girl nod. "Okay! …..but, how long will that be?" asked the girl, making the boy grin. "Hopefully not for a very looonnngg time." with that he held out his hand.

"Come on! Dad will be made if were late for dinner!" stated the boy, earning the girl to nod as she placed the book down and grabbed the boy's hand. "Brother! Is it true, that great grandpa wrote the book about his twin brother?" asked the girl, making the boy nod.

"Yeah, he said something about regretting or something last time I saw him and asked him about it." he stated, making the girl nod. "But, he had help writing it, as they found a few notes in the Old Millefiore Base." he stated as he lead the girl to the dinning hall. "Daddy says I looks just like great grandpa!" state the girl proudly making the boy nod. "Yes, Great Grandpa Tsunami also said that." chuckled the boy, before he spotted their father.

"But, lets not dwell on it! Come! Before those two boys try to punish me later for making you late!" stated the older child, making the girl smile. "They sure can, be sneaky." she stated, making the boy softly smirk.

"_Kufufuf...that's because they are very naughty children at times...But, then again aren't we all, ne? Tsunayoshi?_"

* * *

====== END ======

Me: OH MY GOD! I WROTE SO MUCH! I AM SO PROUD AND SO SAD!

Tsuna: Yes, yes, please don't cry again, we are out of tissues and you know toilet paper sucks as tissues!

Me: I do hate the fell of that crap when I have a stuffy nose!

Tsuna: Well I think it was fine.

Me: Hopefully, well I guess this story is finally ended! I hope you all read the upcoming stories have coming!

Tsuna: We hoped you enjoyed!


End file.
